TMNT And The Light of Memories
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO TMNT: NIGHTFALL. After many adventures, Leo and Julie can finally get married and live the life they've always dreamt of. But it doesn't last long: a new enemy wants to steal their daughter's soul. And who's the girl that Raphael saves and what's her true identity? Will Donnie and April's love survive, and will the Turtles have their happy ending?
1. A Special Day

**CHAPTER 1: A SPECIAL DAY.**

**Julie opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked around. She was in her room, of course. The sun was delicately penetrating the tends, illuminating the slightly room. The room itself was almost empty by now. All her comics, gadgets and other important things were wrapped in boxes and were waiting for her at the lair. Yes. The time had gone very fast.**

**Julie looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was 6.30 in the morning, and she had to wake up in half an hour, but she was too awake to sleep any longer. She laid down again, sighing happily. She took some deep breaths to calm down and closed her eyes. A year had passed now. Today was a very, very special day! She would've finally married Leonardo.**

**She thought about what had happen during the year Leo had been human. He had gotten to know her whole family, who, especially her grandparents and older relatives had remained surprised about how mature the boy was. They expected him to be much more immature, because of his young age, like mostly boys his age these days. But Leonardo Hamato was completely different: He was a young, strong, respectable, polite and mature man. In the end, they had given him their 'blessing'. Her friends liked him too. Julie smiled when she thought about the first time Sara and Marta had met him:**

"**Holy flying cow Julie! He's sexier than I expected!" And when he'd said hello with a giggle, they both had sighed like fangirls that met their idols for the first time:**

"**AAAAAAH…." So, in poor words, it had been a fantastic and rewarding year, and the day she had waited for with patience had finally come. She was so surprised that she and Leo had come so far with their relationship. Who knew that they could've loved each other for so long and that now they could finally unite as husband and wife?**

**Julie wanted to jump and shout of pure happiness. Her life had changed completely, and she was happy for that. After some more minutes, the alarm on the clock rang and she switched it off, jumping off the bed with a huge smile. In that same moment, the door opened and Nancy came in, as if she had been with an ear on the door, waiting to Julie to wake up.**

"**Good morning darling! Have you slept well?" Julie smiled radiantly at her.**

"**Yes mum! Oh! I'm so nervous!"**

"**Of course you are, it's a very important day for you! Let's go and eat breakfast now!" They went to the kitchen were Adrian and Phil were already eating, exited too for this day.**

"**I hope I won't drop the rings when I bring them to you!" Adrian said a little bit worried.**

"**Oh, it'll be all right darling, don't worry!" Julie said encouraging. "Do you know who's coming and will be one of the best men? Usagi Miyamoto! He'll go in the same car as you, so you better get prepared!" Adrian gasped surprised and shocked:**

"**REALLY? O MY FREAKING GOSH! OK, GOODBYE EVERYONE!" He said galloping to his room to prepare to the marriage. They all laughed at his hilarious reaction. After breakfast, Julie went to her parent's room to take out her wedding dress, which was of course white and decorated with embroidered flowers and small pearls, and it was sleeveless. When Nancy saw her, she had teary eyes.**

"**You're so beautiful…"**

"**Thank you…" Julie had teary eyes too. Nancy laid her hands on her shoulders, looking at her daughter's reflection in the mirror.**

"**I'm so proud of you…"**

"**Thank you Mum…I love you…" Julie said hugging her tightly.**

"**I love you too…but the hairdresser and make-up artist will be here soon! Let's go!" The hairdresser came first and made a beautiful chignon of curls and pearls of Julie's hair and let the other half of it fall down, after have curled it too. The make-up artist laid a light and simple but still breathtaking make up, that fit her perfectly. When she was ready, Julie looked like a princess.**

**Then, Julie heard some familiar voices from her room:**

"**Hi everyone! We are here!" Donnie declared.**

"**Hi guys!" Adrian ran to them and turned towards Leo and said deadly serious:**

"**Leo, you come with me, Daddy is waiting for us with the car outside the house if you take just a glimpse of Julie before the ceremony, and you're dead!" He dragged Leo out of the room and in the car fast as lightning. Julie went to her room to say hello to her guests.**

"**Good morning guys! I'm so happy to see you!" They all gasped amazed, seeing her.**

"**For a thousand cowabungas Julie, you're stunning!" Mikey said with big, sparkling eyes. She blushed and said shy:**

"**Thank you…" Soon April came too, and they were all ready to go. The Ninja Tribunal had fixed the Turtles so they would, in the eyes of strangers who didn't know about their real appearance, look like normal guys and man (Splinter) in great tuxedos. But in the eyes for Julie and her family, they would look like usual, except for Leo that was completely human. Julie was very nervous by now; she was shaking a bit, and asked Raph:**

"**Oh Raph! Can someone be so nervous for a ceremony of max an hour and 30 minutes?"**

"**It's normal; you and Leo will make a very big and important step!"**

"**But what if I faint during the ceremony? That would be a disaster!"**

"**It won't happen Julie, don't worry!"**

"**Ok, I'll take deep breaths, deep breaths…." She closed her eyes and made deep breaths, then looked at Raph.**

"**Do I look calm now?" He giggled and laid a hand on her shoulder.**

"**You don't look calm, you look amazing…" Julie smiled.**

"**Thank you!" Raph smiled back, and Julie was pretty sure she saw a small tear in those amber-brown eyes.**

"**C'mon guys! Time to go!" Nancy announced and they all sat down in the big car. Julie sat at Usagi's side, who had come with the Turtles.**

"**Good morning Julie-san, you look fantastic!" Usagi said smiling warmly.**

"**Thank you, Usagi-san, how is it going in your world?" She asked in Japanese. Usagi's eyes sparkled.**

"**Oh! But you speak Japanese!"**

"**Yes, I have studied it since I was 9…." They continued talking and soon they came to the church. Phil stayed outside with Julie until it was their turn to enter. First, her cousin would have introduced the ceremony with some words. When he was done, he started playing the guitar, singing a traditional Catholic wedding song called 'Come from Lebanon' before she and her father entered, Julie asked:**

"**Dad…I have just a question…why did you agree to me and Leo's relationship, even if he wasn't human, and our love was impossible? Not that I'm not happy for that, I'm just wandering…" Phil looked at her with love and answered:**

"**Because…we both saw that he was the perfect man for you. He's responsible, mature, and polite, he cares about who he loves and, we saw how happy you were with him too. You two ****really**** looked like soulmates from the very first time. We couldn't separate you, because that would've destroyed you both. You really deserve each other, that's why we agreed to your relationship." Julie had almost tears in her eyes.**

"**I love you Dad, than you…" Phil nodded and said:**

"**It's our turn now…" They entered, with Julie holding her father's arm. Her heart was beating very fast, like a hammer in her chest. She smiled at everyone and walked forward. Everyone was smiling encouraging and joyfully at her, and that calmed her a little bit down.**

**But when she saw Leo standing there, in front of the altar with the priest, beautiful as ever with his tuxedo, all her worries disappeared as if they were blown by the wind. She smiled at him, and Phil lend her over to Leo, who took her hand. He looked at her with sparkling eyes, and then whispered:**

"**Hi Julie…you're beautiful…" **

"**Thanks…" She whispered back. The ceremony was almost like a normal mass with lectures and the Eucharist. Then, the fateful moment came: The exchanging of the rings and the promises. Everyone in the church stood up, and the priest said:**

"**It's time for the couple to exchange rings and promises…" Adrian walked with the rings without problems, with a big, brilliant smile on his face. The priest took the rings and continued:**

"**Will you, Leonardo Hamato, take Julie Johnson as your beloved wife, and promise to love and respect her, to be with her forever in health and in sickness, in rich and poverty, in happiness and sorrow until dead will separate you?" Leo smiled, and said sincere:**

"**I will." The priest turned towards Julie.**

"**Will you, Julie Johnson, will you take Leonardo Hamato as your beloved husband, and promise to love and respect him, to be with him forever in health and sickness, in rich and poverty, in happiness and sadness until dead will separate you?" Julie pronounced then the words that confirmed her love for Leonardo, that she'd felt since the very beginning. Yes, she would've loved him until the very end. She was ready to be with him for eternity.**

"**I will." The priest smiled and Leo put the ring on her finger and she did the same on him.**

"**Now the groom can kiss the bride!" Leo dragged her jokefully close to him and Julie laughed relieved. Everything went well. He kissed her with love and joy, and the church 'exploded' in shouts of joy and flash of cameras. **

**The people ran quickly out of the church, and when Leo and Julie walked out, they were swept by a storm of raw rice, of course. They managed to come in their car, and drove away to the place were wedding photos would been taken. Julie rested her head on Leo's shoulder and sighed happily.**

"**I can't believe it…we are husband and wife!"**

"**I know, it's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Leo agreed, kissing her forehead. After they took the pictures they went to the wedding party:**

**The party took place in a big villa with restaurant and dance floor was full with delicious dishes, drinks and as dessert, a fantastic and amazing wedding cake. After the lunch it was time for various games kids vs. adults, and everyone had so much fun plating and laughing. The day went fast, and they ate supper there too, and during the dinner, people made a speech for the new weds. Nancy wanted to do one too, so she took the microphone, went on the stage in front of everyone and spoke:**

"**Leo and Julie, my heart fills with so much joy every time I see you together. You're a perfect couple. It's a miracle that you've come this far, knowing which difficulties you've faced until this day, and for me, you're a big role model when it comes to strength. Julie, I'll miss you so much. I'll miss the moments when you cleaned the house and sang the TMNT 1987 Theme Song in English, Italian, Japanese and God knows in which other language. But the most important thing is that you're happy. Thank you for these 18 beautiful years together…" Everyone applauded and Julie wiped a tear away. **

**After some more speeches, it was now Mikey's turn, who had prepared his speech for a while now. **

"**Hi everyone! I'm Mikey, and…" His sky-blue eyes sparkled nervously.**

"**Nancy has said almost 95% of everything I wanted to say, so…yes, I hope too that you'll have all happiness in life! You're amazing and I love you very, very much! Julie, you have to promise me something…" Julie nodded and Mikey's eyes swell up of tears, but he continued:**

"**You have to promise me that let your children watch every single Disney movie!" She took another microphone and said with a smile:**

"**Of course Mikey!" Then, Mikey bursted out in tears of happiness and everyone clapped their hands with a 'naaaw' echoing at the same time. Splinter walked to him and took him quickly away.**

"**Don't worry Michelangelo, it's all right, don't cry…"**

"**But you don't understand Master!" Mikey said with sobbing with his big eyes full of tears. "It's so beautiful see them together! It's like when Peter Parker and Mary Jane finally get married! Is it possible that you don't understaaaand?" He said sobbing like crazy. Splinter shook his head sighing desperately, and muttered for himself:**

"**No, I don't understand it and I don't want to either…" **

**After Mikey's speech, it was time to DANCE! Everyone went on the dance floor and danced everything: Twist, Salsa, Boogie, Rock 'n' Roll, Pop and many other music and dance styles. When Vanilla Ice's 'Ninja Rap' started playing in the stereos, all the Turtles did the choreography from the second move perfectly. It was a fantastic and entertaining night, and the final dance was with slow music, and a romantic and delicate silence swept over the dance floor, which was almost dark and lighted up only by some few weak lights. It was so relaxing. Leo and Julie were slowly dancing in rhythm to the music, close to each other.**

"**It's been one of the best nights of my life…" She whispered. Leo laughed and whispered back:**

"**And it's not over yet…" Her eyes widened hearing those words. What did he mean? In a few minutes, the lights were switched on and waiters gave each one of the guests a glass of champagne and Leo said:**

"**Julie and I wanted to thank you for coming here and share this amazing day with us! We are very grateful for your support toast for you! But now, I and Princess have to go!" Leo took her joekfully in his arms and Julie screamed surprised and laughing.**

"**Good night everyone!" He said waving at the guests, who laughed and drank the champagne, waving back. He walked out of the villa, were the nightly and fresh air was blowing gently. A car was waiting outside. Leo let her sit down and her sat down by her side and the car drove away.**

"**What is it Leo? Where are we going?" She asked curious.**

"**We're going to the lair, there's a surprise the guys and Splinter has prepared for us!" Julie nodded and thought that it was maybe that space in the lair they said she had to stay away from at any cost. What could it be? They arrived to Julie's house, which was completely empty of people, and Leo took her in his arms again giggling. He touched the photo in Julie's room, and both of them disappeared in the portal's light.**

**A/N: Hi again folks! I told you would see me soon! Hope you're doing fine! :D So, this was the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Here's some information: This fic will be divided in two parts, but will still be one fic, like a book when they write part 1 and 2 in the same book. This because part 1 is Leo and Julie's marriage time in peace, and the other part is where the action with the evil guy is. By the way, I think you have already figured out what will happen in next chapter, hehehehe! But no fear, there's nothing dirty *hand on the heart* I promise! I usually don't write stuff like that if you know what I mean, but I didn't want to be too discrete either! So hope you like it! See you soon!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi:D**


	2. In A Night Of Full Moon

**A/N: Hi folks! So…here's finally the chapter I hope most of you LeoJulie shippers has been waiting for…this chapter…the feels…like: 'finally!' When I think of everything these two has been through, and that now they can finally be together for eternity and love each other in a deeper way…my heart just melts like a marshmallow. So I hope you like it :') Oh and the other Turtles and Splinter will sleep at the Johnson's home, to leave Leo and Julie alone the first night….hehehe. But anyway, I wish you a good and feel-filled reading!**

**CHAPTER 2: IN A NIGHT FO FULL MOON.**

**They arrived at the lair without any problem.**

"**Here we are!" Leo said letting Julie down on her feet. "Follow me!" He said smiling. While they were walking through the living room, Julie noticed that all her boxes were gone. Where were they?**

"**Ok, now close your eyes…" He said taking her hands. She did as Leo said and he guided her. It had to be something big and important. She heard a door open and he whispered:**

"**Open your eyes…" Julie opened them, and remained completely speechless and amazed:**

**They were in an enormous room. Furthest away, against the wall, there was a large double bed with white sheets, that were now a little bit yellow orange from the reflection of a lamp on one of the bedside tables, on Leo's side. There were, as said, two bedside tables at each side of the bed, and there were two wardrobes with Leo's and Julie's names on each of them. Near Julie's wardrobe, there was a desk with all her pens and papers and a mirror, and above it, there were two shelves with all her TMNT comics, from the first of the Mirage comics, to the last one published by IDW.**

**Julie was touched. The Turtles and Splinter had done this for her and Leo. It had surely cost them time and work, and they result was magnificent.**

"**Oh Leo, I don't know what to say!" He laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder.**

"**We'll thank them tomorrow. I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be back soon…" He walked away and Julie remained alone in the room. She sat down on the bed and noticed just then the letter on the bed. She opened it and read it:**

"_**Dear Leonardo and Julie,**_

_**Congratulations for the wedding! We all wish you happiness in life. We hope that you like the room too! See you tomorrow! Hugs,**_

_**The Turtles and Master Splinter.**_

_**P.S. from Raph: Julie, good luck tonight! ;)"**_

**Julie blushed heavily and muttered in a disapproval tone:**

"**Raph! What the heck are you writing?!" But then…she thought about it a minute. It was night; after the wedding, and she and Leo were completely alone…her heart started beating fast as crazy. To think about something else, she prepared to go to bed:**

**She put on a simple white nightgown and fixed her hair back to normal, so it would fall down released. She combed it carefully and accurate and took the make-up off with the things she'd brought in her white purse. Then, she sat down on the bed again. Leo hadn't come back yet.**

**Julie stroked the soft blanket of the bed. Wow. She'd never imagined that this night would've come. She'd never thought about it. She was a little bit scared and very nervous. She tried to calms down, but she became just more nervous and started trembling.**

"**Julie?" She turned around and saw Leo at the door. He had a blue pajama that fit him very good. His black and curly hair was a bit messy. He was so beautiful she was close to faint.**

"**Are you all right? You look pale…" He walked to her and sat down in the bed, by her side and caressed her cheek.**

"**Are you scared?" **

"**No…don't worry…"**

"**Hey…you can't fool me…" Julie sighed and said:**

" **All right..Yes…a little bit scared…" She blushed heavily. He smiled and put his warm hands around her neck and said encouraging:**

"**Don't be. I love you…" She caressed his soft cheek and said:**

"**I love you too Leo. I love you with all my heart. Since the very beginning. I'm not very scared to be loved for real anymore. With you, I'm not afraid of anything…" Leo laid his forehead on hers.**

"**I love you, and I will love you forever…" Then, he kissed her with passion, pulling her closer to him. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck. In that moment, Leo kissed her more passionately. Julie's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she was afraid he could hear it. Leo then laid his arms around her waist and pushed her delicately on the bed.**

**They stopped kissing, looking at each other. Leo was on top of her, still having his forehead on hers. His eyes were like a burning, warm fire. He was breathing a little bit heavy, maybe he was nervous too…he started kissing her again. It felt like every kiss was taking the air from her lungs. Julie caressed Leo's curly hair, making messier. His lips were burning of desire and passion, and Julie felt a warm, happy feeling spreading through her body. An emotion never felt before..**

**Leo laid his hand on his bedside table without stopping kissing her, and held her closer to him. Then, he switched off the light, and it was then that the world disappeared for her.**

**Meanwhile, the full moon was glowing beautifully in the night sky, and a gentle breeze was blowing, while cherry blossom petals were flying in front of the majestic moon.**

**A/N: And that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! OMG my heart is exploding of feels, I better stop writing! :'333**

**Hugs and cookies,**

**-Sushi:D**


	3. A New Life

**CHAPTER 3: A NEW LIFE.**

**Julie was awake, but didn't want to open her eyes at all, because she was sure that if she'd open her eyes, she would be in her room and everything would just been a dream. Last night would be all in her head.**

**Julie remained with eyes shut, but decided to check if Leo was by her side. She stretched her hand out over the mattress, but Leo wasn't there. She jolted and sat up with widened and scared eyes. She looked confused around. She was in her room, but not in her house. She was in the lair. Then…it hadn't been a dream!**

**She sat with her knees near her face, and closed her eyes. Last night had been the best of her entire life. She could still feel the warmth of Leo's body on hers, and his warm and passionate lips kissing her lips and neck, without stop or hesitating. His tender skin and gentle caresses and his hair that tickled her face, and her hand that caressed that strong and warm chest, as if it could disappear forever…**

**All these memories made her heart beat fast and took air out of her lungs. Julie was so happy that everything had been real that night. But if it had been, then it would be like one of those beautiful dreams that could easily be mixed up with reality.**

"**Good morning honey!" Julie looked up and saw Leo at the entrance of the room and was smiling happily, fresh and awake.**

"**Good morning!" He walked to her and sat by her side on the bed, giving her a fast kiss.**

"**Have you slept well?" She nodded with a small smile.**

"**Do you want some breakfast? It's ready on the table. I suggest you to eat fast, because other they will come soon." Julie looked confused at him without understanding.**

"**But wait…what time is it?" She turned her head towards the bedside table and looked at the clock. It was 12.30 o'clock in the morning.**

"**WHAT?! IS IT SO LATE? How much have I slept exactly?" She jumped down the bed, eat breakfast, brushed her theet, took a shower and got dressed. All at the speed of light, while Leo was giggling. Julie came back in the room and sat down by his side again, sighing relieved.**

"**Wow! You've beat Mikey's record in stealth!" Leo said laughing sweet. Julie laughed and laid down on the bed stretching her arms.**

"**Aaaah…I'm so tired, I just want to sleep all day…" Leo laid down by her side and giggled again.**

"**There's nothing strange in that, yesterday was a long day after all…" She turned towards him and said:**

"**You know what Leo…before you came in, I didn't want to open my eyes…I thought: 'what if everything has been just a dream?' What would I've done if it actually was a dream? But then I saw you, and I realized that luckily, everything is true…" Leo smiled and caressed her cheek and came closer.**

"**I know…sometimes, some moments seem like dreams. Everything seems so unreal…but then, just like you, we realize that ****this**** is reality, and that's when we find happiness. And luckily enough, ****you**** are not a dream, but you're real, here by my side…" Julie's heart became warm hearing such romantic words.**

"**Thank you Leo…I love you…" Leo laughed and tickled her. They played like that for some minutes, until Leo was on top of her to lend in for a playful and joy full kiss…**

**In that moment, an opera voice echoed from the living room:**

"**HERE WE'RE NOW, HOOOME! Yuhuuu? Where are you turtledoves?" Mikey called. Leo and Julie walked to the living room to welcome them, and the orange clad turtle said:**

"**Hi! So, how was it in your romantic nest?" Raph slapped him on the head:**

"**Enough, Cupid!" Julie laughed at Mikey's irritated face, and Splinter asked Leo:**

"**When will you transform back to human?"**

"**I think in an hour…" After that conversation, everyone started doing their own thing: Mikey played Skyrim, Donnie read a book and Raph trained in the dojo while Splinter was meditating as usual. After a while, Julie invited April to the lair and she came quickly:**

"**Hi everyone!" The ginger girl said entering the lair. Julie ran to her and took her hands, while smiling brilliantly. **

"**Hi April! Oh, I really need to talk with you!" She dragged her in her and Leo's room and April remained amazed too by the Turtles' and Splinter's work:**

"**Oh my gosh!"**

"**Exactly!" They sat both on the bed and April asked:**

"**So Mrs. Hamato, how was it last night?"**

"**Oh! It was beautiful and completely amazing! It was like a never ending dream!"**

"**That sounds great! You're so lucky that you've married the love of your life! I wish that Donnie asked me to marry him too…it would be a dream come true!"**

"**So he hasn't asked you anything yet!"**

"**Nada de nada! But he's shy after all, so I understand if he's afraid. I wonder how Dad would react…" Julie took her hands again and said reassuring:**

"**Don't worry April! Donnie is totally in love with you, I'm sure you'll get married soon!" Then, Mikey's opera voice announced:**

"**Lunch's reaaaaadyyy! We'll eat spaghetti today!" The girls went to the kitchen to eat, laughing at Mikey's funny singing voice.**

**Julie was happy about her new life, and really hoped that the time of peace would last as long as possible. But she didn't know how much her life was soon going to change in a big way…**

**A/N: Hi folks! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy and lost my notebook, but I've found it again today ^^ Hope you're doing great! In these days, I've read MNT Gaiden and have reached the newest page! Oh, that fan-comic is beyond awesomess! I'm actually thinking of doing an AMV of it, I'll work on it soon! That's all from me at the moment! See you soon! Oh, and I want to thank the guest who wrote a review on this story, thank you darling! I'm really glad you like my fics! If you are reading this, here, have a virtual hug! ^^**

**Hugs and cookies.**

**-Sushi :D**


	4. Unexpected Difficulties

**CHAPTER 4: UNECXPECTED DIFFICULTIES.**

**About two weeks after the wedding, Julie started to feel horrible: She had often stomach aches and headache, and it was quite strange since she'd always been a girl that didn't get sick so often. Her mood wasn't that good too. At first she could be happy and the next second she could cry like crazy because 'The Encyclopedia of The Mammals' fell on Donnie's foot. Or she could get mad for nothing and just being in a bad mood for the rest of the day. It was very irritating for Julie, because she didn't want to go around with a face that looked like: 'I'm going to kill you in two seconds'**

**She'd started eating marshmallows non-stop and drank hot chocolate all the time. One day, she had suddenly felt like she was going to puke and had almost fainted, but in the end she just fell down on the floor of the living room. No one understood what was happening to her.**

**So Julie was couldn't stand her body's strange behavior, and was irritated most of the days. It was one of these days when she was very, very irritated, that Raph spoke to her:**

"**Yo Julie! How are you doing? Are you still feeling bad?"**

"**Tsk, don't you see how I feel? I have headaches and nausea all the time, how do you think I feel, eh?" She answered angry. Raph widened his eyes in surprise and chock. Wow, what had she eaten for breakfast? Poison Cereals? After some seconds of silence, Julie bit her lips and her eyes became teary, and said then with a very sad voice:**

"**Raph…I'm sorry…I didn't want to answer that way, it's not one of my best days…sorry…" She ran in her and Leo's room and closed the door. Some seconds after, Leo entered the lair, and seeing Raph sad face, he understood something had happened. Raph turned to him and said:**

"**Hey…you should really go and comfort Julie; she is in a horrible mood…" Leo nodded and knocked lightly on the door and entered. He saw Julie sitting on the bed with eyes swelled up of tears, trying to hold them back. Leo went to her and took her lovingly in his arms, sitting down on the bed too.**

"**Hey…how are you princess?"**

"**Horrible…I feel so strange Leo! I can't do this anymore! My body is so strange these days, and is a mess from morning to night and my head is exploding…what should I do?" Leo hugged her tightly and caressed her hair, while Julie rested her head on his chest.**

"**Julie…I know that this can be frustrating…and when you feel bad psychologically you can always talk to me, you can shout, cry, laugh…I'll always be there for you. That's why I' by your side, right don't forget it!"**

"**No, Leo, I won't, how could I? Thank you for being by my side…I'm so grateful for it! I don't understand how you can stand me during these two weeks!"**

"**Mah…I know it's not your fault, it will pass..."Julie nodded and closed her eyes, and then started singing "Good to You" by Marianas Trench and Jessica Lee. They sang together and laughed for some minutes. **

**Then, Julie looked deeply and at him. She loved him so much…she was so happy to have him by his side…**

**Julie delicately caressed his chest, looking up in his eyes again. When their eyes met, they both felt how their hearts started beating hard and fast in their chest, and took deep breaths. It was like their souls were bond to each other in that precise moment. They could both read their emotions in each other's eyes: Love, happiness, hypnosis, desire…it was like the time and the world had completely disappeared, just the two of them were existing. The only thing they could both feel was that sweet and warm feeling in their whole bodies…**

**Julie started kissing him immediately with enormous warmth. Their lips united at the same time that Leo wrapped her in his strong arms. His lips were so sweet, so hard to describe…his hands…were like a gentle and suave breeze on her skin. And his heart was beating fast but still intensely, like the flutter of wings…**

**With her wrists on his chest, Julie pushed him on the bed. Strangely enough, she didn't feel nervous at all. She couldn't feel nothing more than that warm sensation in her chest and body, like sunrays wrapping your body gently…Julie continued kissing him, and Leo didn't stop her: While she passed her hands around his neck, he caressed her back and when he came at the end of her t-shirt, he took it and delicately lifted it to take it off, feeling at the same time Julie's skin covering with shiver of pleasure…**

**It was then, that they both realized something vital and in a second, everything stopped: **

**Their lips, hands, breaths, hearts and minds. What the hell were they doing? Were they completely crazy? They couldn't do it, not now, not today… They looked at each other, and Julie felt the tears burning in her eyes again. Leo put a hair lock behind her ear and whispered with a melancholic voice:**

"**I'm sorry Julie…" He put back her t-shirt and she sighed, resting her head on his chest. A small rule had ruined this magic moment. Perfect, just ****perfect****.**

**Leo continued caressing her soft hair in silence and felt his chest becoming wet of his wife's tears. He sat up and took her in his arms again.**

"**Hey…don't worry, a month will pass faster than you think…and do you know what I was thinking? Why don't you ask Donnie for help? He can surely lend you a hand!" Julie looked up and smiled comforted.**

"**You're right! Why haven't I thought about it before?" She kissed him on the cheek and jumped down the bed, running to the living room, with Leo giggling in the room.**

**Donnie was sitting on the sofa reading a book.**

"**Ehm…Donnie?" He looked up and smiled sweetly:**

"**Hi! Can I help you with something?"**

"**Yes…I was wondering if you could help me finding out why I haven't felt so good these days…"**

"**Of course! It's good that you ask!" Wait here, I'll just take the book." Donnie walked to the long and large bookshelf, searching for the right one:**

"**Piripiripi…here!" He took a GIGANTIC green book (It was a miracle that he could hold it up without dropping it) and sat down with it in front of Julie.**

"**Please, take a seat!" He said kindly and she sat down in front of him. The smart turtle started to browse through the book, at a scaring speed of light.**

"**How many times have you read this book?"**

"**I stopped counting ages ago…ok! So tell me, since when exactly did you start feeling bad?"**

"**Two weeks after the wedding. I started to have stomachaches, headaches, nausea and I was close to faint one time, remember? And all this for no reason, because I've always been a healthy girl that does measure herself with food and does not get sick so often." Donnie had stopped his finger at a page and asked:**

"**And the mood?"**

"**Terrible! One second I can be happy and normal, next second I can be angry as heck!"**

"**And nothing of these things happened often to you before?"**

"**Nope, not this often." The turtle continued reading on the pages he'd found with interested eyes and stopped at a chapter and read a bit of it. After three minutes of silence he looked up and said a bit hesitating:**

"**Ehm…Julie, have you ever thought about the possibility that maybe your inconveniences has happen because…"**

"**Because what?" She asked exited, while her heart was beating fast.**

"**Because maybe you could be…" He shut up again, but after some seconds he said the fatidic words:**

"**Pregnant?" Julie remained speechless and she gasped, with her mouth open. She squinted and shook her head fast and decided:**

"**But…NO! It can't be possible! I mean, I've made love with Leo…well only after the wedding, so…" Julie shut up and looked down with a 'dark' and sad face. Donnie said quickly:**

"**B…but you should ask a doctor or a healer if you want to be sure it's true, after all, I could still be wrong…" He then noticed that Julie looked…a lot sadder all of a sudden.**

"**Julie…has something happened?" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.**

"**Oh Donnie! I thought it would've been a lot simpler, but I was so wrong, I've been so stupid!" Donnie hugged her tight and they both sat down on the sofa. Donnie comforted her:**

"**Don't worry…everything will be all right…" He understood of course…**

"**Why are there difficulties in life Donnie? Why does life have to be so difficult in general?"**

"**Why are there difficulties you ask? If they didn't exist, how could we become stronger? Of course, difficulties destroys our souls, but at the same time, they build it up too, making us stronger people. A month will pass quickly. You'll see!" Julie nodded smiling.**

"**You're right…after all, I got to marry him and we can be together, that's the most important thing! Now, who wants some hot chocolate?"**

"**Me!" Donnie laughed and followed her into the kitchen.**

**Splinter was meditating as usual, and the dojo was swept in the silence and peace, as a dojo of a true Sensei. The only thing he could hear was the beating of his own heart and his gentle breaths. Even if it seemed to be a heavy silence, it wasn't completely how it was supposed to be.**

**The Master, who had his eyes shut in deep concentration, moved his ears at the speed of light and suddenly opened them, He'd heard a noise. It was very discrete, but loud enough for his rat ears to sense it. He took out a small knife and threw it on the dojo tree.**

**A jarring 'QUACK!" Echoed in the room and a strange kind of…chicken? Fell down the tree with leaves, feathers and dust around him. Splinter's eyes widened in absolute surprise. What on earth was that creature?**

"**Who are you, chicken?" The rat asked with a serious tone. The strange creature rose up, shaking the last leaves from his small and yellow kimono with his hands. He turned towards Splinter and answered quite irritated:**

"**I'm a duck!" I'm a messenger from the Ninja Tribunal!" Splinter gasped and nodded quickly.**

"**Oh, pardon me! Take a seat and tell me everything!" **

**After that the duck had told him the message, the sage rat called his sons and friends to the dojo along with April who came to visit Julie. When they were all in line inside the dojo and in front of their Sensei, Splinter spoke:**

"**There is an important message from the Ninja Tribunal!" They all noticed the odd bird-like creature.**

"**You need to defeat some orges that has attacked the Mountain Temple."**

"**Exactly, you need to hurry!" The messenger nodded. Mikey looked at him and rose and eyebrow.**

"**What the heck is that, a rooster?" The duck gasped and became red of anger in the face.**

"**I am a DUCK! Go and study some biology, you ignorant turtle! Hah! Anyway, hurry up, you don't have much time!" The duck opened a portal and said:**

"**Go in the portal now and save the temple!"**

"**As you wish turkey!" Donnie said serious, making the soldier greeting. They all bursted out in laughing, and the poor duck shouted:**

"**For the millionth time: I'M A DUCK! And now get in the portal before I peck the ass out of you all!" The Turtles, Julie and April ran fast in the portal and disappeared in a glow of light.**

**A/N: Hi folks! Hope you liked this chapter! At least, I did! I must say that the romantic scene between Julie and Leo is the most erotic (Sushi, you call ****that**** erotic? C'mon…) that I've wrote this far in my 'writer career' because I usually describe what the couples **_**feels**_**more than **_**do**_**. I think that the feelings of the heart are very important to write when you write romantic scenes like Leo and Julie's first night together, it's more important to write than every move they do and things like that, hehe XDD and then I liked how Donnie answered Julie's question, I felt so proud when I wrote it down for the first time! Hahaha XDD Anyway, I'll probably update tomorrow! Oh, and to the guest that wrote a review: I know how you feel, I felt a bit sad too you know, but I can give you a shimmer of hope, because maybe, and I say **_**maybe**_** I'll do a fifth but short fic, I have some pretty good ideas, but I'll probably write it after this story, if I ever write it XD**

**Until then, stay tuned on 'TMNTSUHSI'S RADIOCHANNEL!'**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	5. Fantastic News

**CHAPTER 5: FANTASTIC NEWS.**

**When they arrived, they ran quickly to the Mountain Temple, and as the turk…duck, had said, there were some ogres that were trying to steal the treasures in the temple,**

"**Woaaah! What have you eaten for lunch, extra-large garlic pizza?" Mikey asked dodging an attack from one of them.**

"**You disgusting insect, I'll smash you!" The ogre tried to knock him out with his fists, but Mikey easily dodged the attacks and laid his kurigasama so the ogre fell down on the floor, knocking him out. Mikey proudly kissed his nunchakus**

"**I'm a champ…ah!" Another ogre pushed him down on the floor. The monster raised his clave ready to smash his head, when Julie ran behind him and her and Mikey's eyes met, already knowing what to do as their minds were connected. When the ogre almost smashed him, Mikey kicked him in the stomach with his feet, jumping up and sending the troll to Julie, who knocked him out with her katana.**

"**Well done, bro!"**

"**You were awesome too, sis!" But after some minutes, the stubborn ogres were almost defeating them. They were so strong, every time they knocked down some; they just rose up again like puppets.**

"**These freaks are solid shits!" Raph said knocking another one out with his punch. "Mister Encyclopedia, do you have any plan?"**

"**I'm working on it!" Donnie said pushing one away with his staff. So…the mountain ogres usually lived in the cold and dark mountains because they were sensible to sunrays. In fact, light of a kind was the only thing that could eliminate them. Of course! The light!**

"**Raph! Can you make a huge hole in the wall?" Donnie asked pointing the exact place**

"**And why should I reduce this temple into a Swiss cheese?"**

"**Just trust me and do as I say!" Raph nodded and jumped and smashed the wall with all his power and strength, exact in the place Donnie pointed out.**

**Donnie shouted:**

"**Let's gather the ogres in the middle of the temple!" The others obeyed and gathered the ogres quickly. Some sunlight was already coming in through the hole. The purple clad turtle took his staff and prayed it would work. He aimed at the mirrors that attached in lines above the columns of the temple. He spinned his staff fast and majestically and then threw it towards the mirrors. **

**Just as he thought, the mirrors were hit at their edges without breaking and turned towards the hole and the ogres. The light reflected in the glass and became stronger, burning on the ogre's skin.**

**The monsters screamed in pain and in a few seconds, only dust was left of them. It had worked! They all hugged Donnie, very proud of their smart dorky brother.**

"**Mission complete!" Mikey said proud smiling satisfied. Julie laughed at his funny face, happy about the victory. **

**But suddenly, her expression changed fast. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach like never before, it ran through her whole body like wave of cold water. She closed her eyes in pain, trying to shout for help, but not a sound came out of her mouth. She felt like she was going to vomit. No! Not here and now! They would soon be at home, she just had to be strong a little bit longer…but the pain was too strong, and in the end, Julie couldn't do it anymore:**

**Julie vomited like she never had done in her life, falling down on her knees. They all turned towards her in absolute chock, and Leo ran fast as lightning to her and laid held her hair away from her face.**

"**Calm down Julie, it's all right…" The others were a bit scared, not knowing what they could do for her. Donnie called some healers and they came quickly to the temple, and laid Julie down on a hospital litter and took her away. The Turtles followed them in the castle and in the healer's floor, but Julie couldn't have anyone with her in the hospital room, so they all waited impatiently outside.**

**Julie woke dazed up. She had surely fallen asleep with the sleeping pills the healers used to analyze her. She was dressed in a simple nightgown and was resting on a hospital bed, in patient room. Her moth tasted mint; maybe they had brushed her theet. She wondered how the others were doing. They had surely been worried about her. Julie wanted to tell them she was allright, because in fact she did feel much better now. The Master Healer knocked on the door.**

"**Come in!" The healer entered the room and smiled at her.**

"**Hi Hamato, I have here the results of the analyzes and have found out the origins of your pain, nausea and mood issues which your husband has told me about." She smiled relieved.**

"**So, what's my problem? What is the cause of all this mess?"**

"**It's not exactly a ****thing**** that has caused your problems; it's more precisely ****someone****…" Julie looked exited and nervously at him, without understanding but still inpatient to know. Julie held her breath.**

"**Mrs. Hamato, I have fantastic news for you!"**

**The Turtles were sitting down waiting for news. Leo had told the healer about Julie's problems during these two weeks. Now, after the analyzes, they just had to wait she woke up. After an hour, the healer finally came out of the room.**

"**Mrs. Hamato is ready to meet you." They rose up and ran to the room and saw Julie smiling radiantly and joyful at them.**

"**Julie! It's good to see you awake and healthy! You scared the crap out of us!" April said smiling.**

"**I know, I'm sorry. But I'm good now! Oh, could you call my family, I have something very important to say and I want all my family to be here." Splinter, who had come as soon as he heard about Julie's incident, did as she said and soon Phil, Nancy and Adrian were sitting in Julie's hospital room, a bit worried but at the same time curious.**

"**How are you doing now darling?" Nancy asked.**

"**I heard you puked!" Adrian said with big eyes. **

"**I'm fine now, don't worry! So, is everybody here?" Nine heads nodded and she continued.**

"**So…I've discovered who made all this mess during these weeks…" They all looked confused and strange at her. Why did she say 'who'?**

"**And…well, the thing is…" A high pressure of excitement was laying upon the room, and then, she finally finished:**

"**I'm pregnant."**

**Everyone's eyes and mouth widened, and after a minute of silence, they smiled joyfully and shouted happily as ever:**

"**WAAAAA! That is soo awesome!" They all hugged her tight and then attacked Leo with hugs. Splinter laid a hand on his eldest son's shoulder and looked at him with proud,**

**"I'm so happy for you my son…" He hugged him tight and Leo hugged him back and Mikey whispered and then shouted:**

"**I'll be an uncle…****WE****'LL BE UNCLES!" Mikey and Adrian jumped and squealed like hardcore fangirls.**

**Julie was happy and relieved. It had been the best news in her life…she was a bit shocked…she hadn't expected it…she was pregnant…she was PREGNANT! The same night, Julie went to bed as usual and laid the blanket over her. Her heart was beating fast. She couldn't believe that she would have a baby soon! Leo came in soon too, and laid down by her side under the warm blanket. He hugged her and she rested, as usual, her head on his chest. Then she looked up and said:**

"**Leo…will be parents! Oh…I'm so nervous! Who would expect it to happen so soon?" He laughed and kissed her forehead.**

"**I'm nervous too my love, it will be a fantastic experience!"**

"**Yes. And even if we're young, we'll do our best, right?"**

"**Of course darling…sleep now, it has been a long day…" She nodded and closed her eyes, and fell then asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Did you like this chapter? Finally, it's official: Julie is pregnant! Yiiipiii! I was so happy to write this! ^^ I hope you enjoyed it! And yes, it's the child Splinter meets when he's between life and death in TMNT: Nightfall, but the real name isn't Kuri, it's another Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi:D**

**one that you'll get to know in the next chapter! I think you'll love it! So, stay tuned!**


	6. A Special Name

**CHAPTER 6: A SPECIAL NAME.**

**The next few months went well, and many of Julie's friends from both church and school visited her at the Johnson's house, and Julie was happy to see her dear friends again, who had always helped her when she needed, she was so grateful to them. **

**One day, her friends Sara and Marta visited her and together they planned what to buy if the baby would've been a boy or a girl, and they ate cookies and drank hot chocolate exactly as they did when they were kids. It was so much fun!**

"**Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?" Sara asked. Julie shook her head.**

"**No, we'll check it tomorrow at the hospital! I wonder what name we'll give the baby!"**

"**If it's a girl, why not Rachel? And maybe if it's a boy, why not…Zack? It's a sexy name!" Marta said jokefull raising her eyebrow in a flirty way. Julie and Sara laughed like crazy.**

"**Hahahaha! But honestly I don't know, I want a special name…" They talked and had fun for an hour, and then it was time for her friends to go.**

"**Tell us how it went tomorrow!" Sara said.**

"**I will!" They waved goodbye and walked home.**

**Next day, Leo, who was disguised with a long light brown coat and Indiana Jones hat because he hadn't transformed into a human yet that month, Nancy and of course Julie went to the hospital of Julie's dimension to check the baby. When they walked in, the doctor that welcomed them raised her eyebrow at Leo and muttered to herself walking to a computer:**

"**Gosh what people do these days to get attention!" A younger, cred and very curly haired nurse smiled warmly at them and said happily:**

"**Welcome! Here, lay down on this bed, please…" Julie laid down on the bed, nervous as ever. In front of her, there was a big monitor with a black screen, connected to other strange electronic devices. Julie just couldn't wait to see her baby for the first time!**

"**Is it the first time you come here?" The young nurse asked while the doctor was fixing some things at her desk.**

"**Yes…I must say I'm a bit nervous!"**

"**Oh, it will pass soon; it will be beautiful to see your baby! Pardon me; you have to raise your t-shirt a bit…" Julie did as she said and her stomach, that was now rounder and a little bit bigger than before was free from the t-shirt. After disinfecting the stomach, the doctor put a strange and cold gel on it with some electronic device and spread it with it. **

**Leo and Nancy were sitting at each side of Julie, and Nancy was very excited too, her body almost shook of happiness. Leo took Julie's hand to comfort her. Once again, his heart was filled with an endless joy. Julie was ****his**** wife, and they were happy as ever, now that they were finally married. And now they would've seen their future baby, ****their**** child. He was so nervous too that he couldn't breathe well, and his heart was beating fast in his chest. He could feel that Julie's was beating fast too. She smiled peaceful at him. Leo smiled back. It was this way that he wanted to see her. Happy and peaceful.**

**After 2 minutes, some grey shapes appeared on the screen. The nurse, who was moving the small device, said:**

"**Look, here are the small feet, the hands, and the head! Now I've framed the whole body!" Julie held her breath. On the screen, she could see her child. Even if she couldn't see the face very well, she thought he was the most beautiful creature in the world. He held his hands close to his mouth and hand eyes shut, as if he was sleeping. That moment was beyond beautiful. It was deep, unique, as the time had stopped. The baby looked like and angel.**

"**Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy?" The doctor asked. Julie and Leo looked at each other and nodded. The doctor and the nurse looked at the screen and wrote down results and important information. Then the doctor told them:**

"**Well…the child is a girl!" They all smiled at each other. Fantastic! After everything, Julie thanked the nurse and the doctor and went back at the Johnson's. They stayed for lunch and then Phil, Nancy and Adrian left them alone because they needed to buy some things. They both sat down on the sofa, and Julie asked:**

"**So…what do we call her?"**

"**Right! What do you want to call her?" She thought about it for some seconds.**

"**You know what? I actually don't know yet, I like Chiara, but I want it to be special!"**

"**Hm…maybe Alice?"**

"**It's cute but…oh, let's write all the names down and then let's choose…" They took paper and pen and wrote down all the names they could think of: Rachel, Amy, Jennifer and many more, but none of them was convincing enough. Julie stretched her arms and sighed sadly.**

"**Gosh, why is it so hard to pick a name? We'll need a whole library of girl names to find the perfect one!" Leo sighed and thought deeply about it:**

**But it had to be a perfect name for their child. A odd but not to strange name, a beautiful but not exaggerated one, a name that meant something for the people who heard it, that woke up memories inside of someone's heart…a name with an eternal beauty inside…after some minutes of silence, Leo finally got it. He gasped, widened his eyes. Then, he whispered with a surprised voice:**

"**Miwa…" Julie looked up with big eyes.**

"**Eh? What did you say?" Had she heard right? Leo turned towards her and said:**

"**Miwa! We can call her Miwa!" Leo said radiantly, and Julie smiled happily back. They hugged each other tight.**

"**It's perfect! I can't wait to tell the others!" When they came back to the lair, everyone gathered in the living room to hear the news from the hospital, and to hear the name they'd chose. Julie and Leo walked to the middle of the living room and Leo said with a happy voice:**

"**Well everyone! The baby is a girl!" There was a burst of applauses, and then the living room came back to silence and Julie continued:**

"**We've already decided the baby's name. We'll call her…" She looked at Leo and he smiled and nodded encouraging at her. Then, she finished the sentence:**

"**Miwa." In less than a second, there was a wave a silence in the room, and they all looked at Julie and Leo with eyes big as plates. Donnie said sighing:**

"**It's the most beautiful name you could ever choose." They all nodded in agreement and then they all bursted in applauses again, and hugged them tight. Meanwhile, Leo noticed that Splinter's eyes had become very teary. When they were all hugging, Splinter ran discretely in his room and closed the door. Leo and Julie exchanged a sad and melancholic look. They knew how their Sensei was feeling. Julie and Leo knocked on the door and entered.**

**Splinter was sitting on the couch and was looking at an old framed photo from long ago, that he was holding tight in his hands. The photo was representing his family: his wife Shen, himself and Miwa, their baby daughter. The glass of the frame was wet of tears. He looked up at them with red eyes filled with tears, which were falling down his cheeks. Julie and Leo ran quickly to him and Splinter rose up.**

"**Master, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings with that name; we just wanted to choose a name important to us…" Leo said.**

"**We didn't want to make you sad, we're so sorry…" Julie ended. Splinter looked at them and wiped his tears away and put the photo back on the shelf. He turned back to them and then spoke with a broken but grateful voice:**

"**No…it's not like you think! It's the opposite, I'm so happy. These are tears of joy and gratefulness. I never thought someone could honor my family in such a beautiful way. I was touched by that, you can't image how much I am. Shen and Miwa would surely be filled with joy too, I'm sure of that!" He cried again, smiling a bit sadly but tried to whiped the tears away. They both hugged him with love**

"**We are happy that you like the name!" Leo and Julie walked out of the room and before he went out too, Splinter took a last look on the photo. He smiled, and then walked out, with his heart in peace.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, did you like this chapter? I bet you didn't expect that name! I felt pretty smart when I go the idea! Hehehe! XD I really like this chapter, it's filled with feels…why can't I hold all these feels? Hahaha, I'm a strange fangirl! XD well folks, see you next chapter! There, you'll have loads of bromance! :DD**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	7. A Good Father

**CHAPTER 7: A GOOD FATHER.**

**Months later, Julie was now at the 8****th**** month of pregnancy. Together with her friends and family, she'd bought clothes, toys, shoes and many other things that Miwa would've needed to feel welcome into the world. The little girl sometimes reminded her presence when she gave powerful kicks to poor Julie, and Mikey ****loved ****that. Mikey and Adrian had prepared a list of what to teach Miwa when she was born. Everyone was very excited and couldn't wait to see her.**

**One night, Julie was in the bed and giggled a bit at the first time Mikey felt one of Miwa's kicks: **

"**OH WOW! Now ****this**** is a freaking powerful ninja kick! I'm proud of you!" She laughed at it and closed her eyes. Leo walked in the room and laid down by her side and wrapped them both in the blanket. Julie felt his soft scent of mint and smiled saying with a sleepy voice:**

"**Leo?"**

"**Hm?" He answered imitating her sleepy voice, smirking and kissing her neck.**

"**Good night…" She said.**

"**Good night my love…" He closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**But after some hours, a thought crossed his mind and he felt suddenly worried and completely awake. This thought was slowly filling his heart with anxiety. He decided to get up and try to calm down with some hot chocolate. He walked silently to the kitchen…**

**Raph rolled around in his bed, wide awake. Fantastic, another night without sleep! With an irritated sigh and dragged himself out of the bed and in to the kitchen to drink some water. But when he came in, he saw his eldest brother already sitting there at the table with an empty cup of hot chocolate.**

"**Leo? What are you doing awake at this time?" He asked rising his eyebrow. Leo snorted and gave his brother a small smile.**

"**Shouldn't I ask you the same thing? I think all of us sometimes have our 'no' nights." Raph sighed shaking his head. He knew his brother too well. There were just a few things that could worry Leonardo this much, and if he ****was**** worried, he knew from experience that it was something very bad.**

"**Ok, now listen: Now we sit down, drink hot chocolate with marshmallows as we did when we were 10 and then you spit out what worries you, understood?" He said taking Leo's cup and another one for himself and prepared hot chocolate and poured it together with marshmallows and gave one to Leo, who took it and said in surrender, smiling:**

"**You read me just like an open book…" Raph smiled back and said:**

"**So, will you tell me?"**

"**I don't know…it's a thought that came out suddenly…and what if I will be a terrible father? I'm not sure if I'll give Miwa a the childhood and future she need and deserves, I mean, look at me, I'm a turtle…will I ever give her a peaceful life? I'm so young, and I'm not human either, I'm scared, that's all…"**

**Raph remained more than surprised to hear Leonardo, the always fearless leader, saying he was scared. But he knew his brother wasn't lying. He had that lost and sad look and his eyes weren't sparkling anymore. He could see that Leo was close to fall, and he would never let him fall in the darkness.**

"**Now you listen to me, dumbhead: the Leonardo I know is a stubborn guy, who has always something brilliant in his head when the other needs it. If there's something blocking his way, he doesn't give a plain fuck, because he knows he can do it. He's a smart and proud guy, and he's done many fantastic things: He fixed Mikey's PlayStation when Donnie was sick; he helped Donnie to impress on April and was always there when Splinter needed him. Even if we were stupid and didn't listen to him, he continued leading us with enormous patient, he never gave up."**

**He smashed his fist in the table:**

"**And it's ****that**** strong Leo I want to see as Miwa's father! Because you're the best father Miwa could ever wish to have. Surely, he's done a lot for me, because is it wasn't for him, I would now be a monster lost in anger and fury. Miwa's future father has saved me a million times, and I'm grateful for that. Thank you…" He took breath.**

"**Do we understand each other?" Leo laughed and drank all his chocolate. He actually did feel better. Raphael always succeed in comforting him, because he understood him. Their bond was so deep that they knew each from head to toe. He knew Raph always would've been by his side, even in the future. He laid down his cup in the sink and said with gratitude:**

"**Thanks Raph, you're the best!" Raph giggled satisfied and smirked raising his eyebrow in a sexy way, and crossed his arms.**

"**I know. Now go back to your wife!" Leo laughed and walked back to his room. He saw Julie who was laying by one side and slept like an angel. He laid down by her side. Julie heard him and tiredly her eyes, which sparkled a bit and turned her head a bit towards him.**

"**Are you still awake honey? I thought you were sleeping!" He shook his head and caressed her hair, giggling a bit.**

"**Don't worry darling, go back to sleep…" She nodded and closed her eyes, while Leo wrapped his arms around her now big stomach, closing his eyes too. After some minutes of silence, Julie's eyes suddenly widened and she let out a small scream. Leo woke up and said:**

"**Julie! Has something happen? The baby, is it all right?" She turned around with eyes sparkling of joy.**

"**She's all right; sorry for waking you up…Miwa…she just kicked me!" Leo laughed sweetly and said sarcastic:**

"**And who'll listen to Mikey tomorrow!" Julie laughed:**

"**Ok, let's sleep now…" He nodded and hugged her again and they both closed their eyes, falling gently asleep.**

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you doing? I hope well ^^ this chapter had so much sweet bromance, I liked it! 3. Oh, I wanted to answer a guest review that I got recently on : Hi! Thank you for liking my story, you're awesome :D about the childbirth thing, I've already written this fic and the others in Italian in notebooks I have here at home, and the next chapter is about when Miwa gets born XDD but I'll try to make it shorter, since it's an important chapter that will, together with chapter 9, introduce all you readers to the second part of the fic, so I can't absolutely delete it completely, but I'll make it shorter, that's at least a thing :) Thank you for the review ^^**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi:D**


	8. The Birth

**CHAPTER 8: THE BIRTH.**

**The last month of pregnancy passed as quickly as the others, and there wasn't much time left until Miwa finally would see the light of the sun. Leo and Julie had prepared Miwa's corner in their room, with a cute bed, toys and all other stuff that their child needed.**

**Julie herself was very nervous. A few days were left, and then she'd become mother, and Leonardo father. Everytime she thought about it, her heart became warm of joy and a smile spread on her face.**

**A day as the others, the Turtles were busy doing their own business: Donnie was helping April with a crossword, Mikey was playing Justice Kart with Raph ("HA Mikey, I beat you again! HA! SUCKER!") And Splinter was watching them giggling and Leo was finishing reading a book, sitting on the couch.**

**Julie was in her room and was looking at the shelf filled with her comics. She took the first volume of the Mirage Series, and read quickly through the pages. This comic took her back to beautiful childhood memories. Beautiful memories with her family, that she missed much. She could still remember the first time she read it ever, and back then, her heart was beating so hard of happiness and excitement. Julie loved the style of Peter Laird and Kevin, and she still enjoyed reading the comic like the first time.**

**Leo entered to put the book back in the other shelf of the room. After putting it back, he hugged Julie from the back and said jokefully:**

"**How are my girls doing?" **

"**Good, I was quickly reading the first volume ever of the TMNT comics, and I wonder if Miwa will ever like them." Leo giggled and sat down on the bed.**

"**If she's like you, then I bet she'll love them too." Julie nodded and read some more pages in silence with a smile on her face. She was so happy. She felt good, and took a deep breath.**

**Suddenly, Julie jolted violently. She felt a terrible pain from the stomach and then all over her body. Then, she felt how her pants became wet. This pain was undescrivible, and spread through every nerve of her body. She started trembling like ever before. She gasped and dropped the comic book. Julie tried to pick it up, but her body hurt so much.**

"**Julie! What the…?" Julie almost fell down on the floor but Leo caught her before she could touch the ground.**

"**Leo…the baby…" Those words were enough. He took her better up in his arms and ran out of the room, and shouted:**

"**Sensei! Call a healer to open a portal to the healer's dimension! Donnie, take Julie's suitcase!" They all obeyed, and Mikey went in panic:**

"**Oh no! What'll happen? And what if the healer doesn't come?" He took Raph by the shoulders.**

"**What will we do? WHAT WILL WE DOOO?" Raph slapped his face.**

"**Thank you! I'll call the Johnsons!" A healer soon arrived and guided them in the portal along with Julie's family, who were very worried about Julie. Julie herself remained in Leo's warm arms. She didn't want to let go of him at all. She felt pain, a burning, horrible pain. It was like her body was screaming and burning without mercy. But Julie had to be strong. That's why she wasn't screaming, but crying in silence.**

"**Don't worry; it'll be all right…" Leo said comforted her while running up the stairs to come to the healer's floor in the Ninja Tribunal's castle.**

"**It hurts so much…will I do it?" She whispered weakly.**

"**Of course you will, I'll be by your side, my love…" He whispered laying his forehead on hers. "I love you…" He whipped away her tears. When they finally arrived, the Master Healer welcomed them.**

"**Welcome everyone, are you all right for now Mrs. Hamato?" She nodded with teary eyes. The healer nodded and guided her into a birthing room. At the door, he stopped.**

"**Do you want someone to be with you during the birth?" She nodded again and said:**

"**Yes…my parents, Splinter, Leo and…Raph." Raph's eyes widened. What?**

"**What did you say? Me?" Julie nodded again. He shook his head in extreme disapproval.**

"**No…I can't." He looked away. He knew he couldn't do it seeing Julie suffering like that…it destroyed his heart and soul. Raph walked to her and took her hands.**

"**I'm so sorry…" He was walking away to the others, but suddenly, he felt Julie's warm hand taking his, and with a desperate voice and face, she begged:**

"**No Raph…don't run away…stay by my side…" He sighed.**

"**As you wish…" Julie smiled as best as she could and they walked in the room. Leo laid her down on the bed and Julie took deep breaths to calm down. **

"**You're doing great Mrs. Hamato, breathe just like that…" The healer injected painkiller in her arm, and soon Julie didn't feel the pain so much. It was quite a strange feeling. Another healer, who was a woman, controlled how it was going with the baby, and said:**

"**Now Mrs. Hamato, push as good as you can so the baby can come out…" Julie did as she said and pushed and pushed, taking deep breaths and holding Leo's hand. Leo and Splinter and Raph were sitting on one side of the bed and Nancy and Phil were sitting on the other side. **

**Julie was pushing, while she was thinking to be strong. She had to fight so her baby would soon be out. She would never give up, now that both she and Leo were so close to have a family, to have their biggest dream in their arms. Leo caressed her cheek.**

"**Be strong my love, you're doing a good job…" She smiled and kept pushing. Time seemed to move so slowly, put she didn't feel so much pain. All she felt was the love and comfort from her beloved, both those that were there with her in the room and the others who were waiting outside. She felt the sweet, warm and delicate taste of love…**

"**The baby is almost out!" The woman healer said.**

**The passionate and eternal embrace of love…**

"**Leo?"**

"**Hm?" He said.**

"**Thank you…thank you for everything you've done in my life…thanks for being a part of it…because, before, when I didn't know you…I was lost. I lived, but something was always missing. I believed that no one would ever love me, I thought that I never could find love…but then I met you…you've loved me like nobody else…you were always there, you never left my side, and when I needed you the most, you always gave me the warm, sweet and delicate embrace of love…your love…" Tears of joy fell down her cheeks, and she smiled.**

"**And I, I've never loved someone like I love you Leo…I could never wish to have another man by my side…you're the only one for me, you'll be it forever…time may pass, things will happen, but I'll never give up on us or our love, I never did, I never gave up even if our love was impossible, because you were my future all along. Before, I was afraid that in the future I may would be meeting another man and get married with him since I couldn't marry you…but then I thought that that wasn't the life I wanted, I didn't want such a life, because then you wouldn't be in it. My deepest wish and desire was to spend the rest of my life with you…and here we are now…all my dreams has become true, because you've been and you are by my side now…all I want to say is…" She took another deep breath:**

"**I love you Leonardo, I love you so much, with all my heart, soul and body. I love you, and always will, for eternity." A tear fell down on Leo's cheek. He was looking at her with teary eyes filled with love and joy. Without saying anything, he came closer with his chair and laid slowly his forehead on hers.**

"**Julie Johnson, I love you too. I'll love you forever, every day, second and instant of my life, I'll love you…thank you too, for existing, my beautiful and only love…" He then came closer, and softly kissed her lips, with love and gratitude.**

**In that precise moment, they heard a cry. A cry of a baby. **

"**She's out!" Leo and Julie looked at each other and laughed. Julie hugged her husband tight, crying of joy. Miwa was finally born; she couldn't believe it was true…**

**The woman healer cut off the umbilical cord and washed the baby, and wrote down her length and weight. She then put cut clothes on her and wrapped her in a soft blanket.**

"**Congratulations, here is your daughter!" Julie smiled radiantly and took her in his arms. The baby had calmed down now and had her eye shut. Leo was looking at her with amazed and happy eyes. She was their child. Their daughter. He took her in his arms and said:**

"**Miwa…you're beautiful…" The newborn little girl slowly opened her eyes. They were big, sparkling and had a warm and they had a warm and soft chestnut brown color. Julie said happily:**

"**She has your beautiful eyes!"**

"**Yes, but she looks a lot like you!" Nancy was crying of happiness and Phil was comforting her. Splinter was looking at them in silence, with joyful and teary eyes too.**

"**Come here Sensei, your granddaughter can't wait to see you!" Julie said. Splinter walked to them with his heart beating fast. When was the last time he'd hold a baby? When he took Miwa in his arms, he felt an incredible feeling. A warm feeling, which made his heart explode of joy.**

"**Hi beautiful…it's true, you look just like your mother, but you have your father's eyes..." Tears fell down his cheeks. It was amazing being grandpa. Nancy and Phil held her too, both so happy.**

**Julie was looking at them all with a serene and brilliant smile. It had all went well. Now she and Leo were a true family, and Miwa was the eternal proof of their love.**

**She gasped, suddenly feeling very tired and without powers. What was this feeling? It was like her soul was leaving her body! **

**Julie lost her breath and fell down on the bed with wide open and empty eyes, and the last thing she was before everything went black, was Leo that was leaning over her, desperately calling her name. Then, everything went black.**

**A/N: Hi guys! So Miwa is finally born! I'm so happy to publish this chapter! Hope you liked it! ^^ In my notebook, this was actually pretty different and odder, but I'm happy I wrote it this way, it was more romantic ^^ and shorter XD Now there's just one chapter left and then the second part of the fic will start! Can't wait! So if you want more, stay tuned!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**Sushi :D**


	9. A Warning

**CHAPTER 9: A WARNING.**

**Julie woke up. But she wasn't in her bed. She was…on a grass field. But how? Where was she? Julie rose up slowly and looked around amazed. She was in a field which took her breath away. The grass was emerald green and was decorated with flowers of many kinds and colors: purple Petunias, red and blue Primroses, orange and yellow Tulips. It all looked like a perfect picture of paradise. A bit far away, there was a big and majestic oak with strong and thick branches. There were some people underneath it, so she walked towards it.**

**When Julie arrived, she saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. The woman was sitting by a table reading a book, and she had soft and pale skin as a feather and hair black as the night. They were so light that they seemed to be part of the wind. She had sparkling black eyes and her lips had a soft pink/red color. She was wearing a simple pink yukata. She looked like an Asian goddess. By her side, there was a young girl who was playing with dolls, and the woman's same black hair and eyes and had a cute white dress on. Julie gasped in absolute shock, because she'd recognized the two girls standing in front of her:**

"**Miwa…Shen!" The woman looked up from her book and smiled radiantly.**

"**Yes, I'm Shen indeed, and this is my daughter Miwa." She caressed the little girl's head and continued: "Please sit down, I'll explain everything to you." Julie said as she was told, but couldn't say anything since she was still so surprised. But Shen looked so happy.**

"**I've always wanted to meet you! I am the one who called you here. Congratulations for the wedding, Leonardo couldn't choose a better woman to marry!" Finally Julie opened her mouth and answered happy too:**

"**Thank you! You're very kind and sweet…but why have you called me here? Has something happen?"**

"**Yes." Shen became serious. "It's important that you get to know this, so listen carefully, all right?" Julie nodded and Shen continued:**

"**Some days ago, before your daughter was born I had a vision about her future. I saw a very cruel enemy, who has destroyed many planets and nations, and who wants to take your daughter's soul to become stronger. In fact it seems that your daughter isn't like other children. She has a very strong and powerful strong; you have to protect her at any cost. I didn't see when this enemy will come, but starting from today, you need to be vigilant and careful, because nothing will stop from getting what he wants."**

**Julie couldn't believe it. Finally she and Leo were having the future they'd always dreamt of, and now this monster was after their daughter!**

"**It's terrible!" Julie said concerned. **

"**I know. But I'm sure you'll win this threat. I'm always watching over you, never forget that! But maybe it's time for you to go, I did this all of a sudden and your family and friends most be very worried!"**

"**You're right…thank you Shen, it was an honor to meet you!"**

"**For me too sweety!" They hugged each other and Julie hugged Miwa too. Shen opened a portal to bring her back to the living and said:**

"**I want to say a last thing before you go…I really love the name you've chosen for your daughter, it have made me so happy!" Julie smiled with teary eyes.**

"**I'm glad you like it! Thank you again, and goodbye!"**

"**Goodbye!" She waved to them and then, entered the portal.**

**Julie woke abruptly up with eyes widened, starting to breathe again. She was alive and in her hospital bed in the Healer's floor. Shen's words were still echoing in her head. She sat up with her back and head against the wall and sighed relieved. It felt so good being awake. She wondered how the others were doing. They were surely pretty worried…**

**She heard the door open up, and she came back from her thoughts. When Julie looked up, she saw who came in, she gasped of surprise and happiness. It was Leonardo. **

**He was looking at her with a mixture of shock, happiness and confusion. They looked deeply in each other's eyes in silence. Then, Julie finally managed to speak. She'd never been so happy to see her husband as now.**

"**L…Leo!" He ran quickly to her, almost trembling of happiness and whispering at the same time:**

"**Julie…" He climbed fast on the bed and came closer, putting his hands around her neck and kissed her intense with joy and passion. She kissed back with the same intensity while he was holding her close to his chest. Julie had missed him so much. They kissed for a little while, and then Leo hugged her tightly, saying:**

"**We all thought we've lost you…you went in some strange coma, and the healers couldn't reach you or wake you up…I was so worried!"**

"**I'm so sorry…but while I was sleeping, I've discovered something terrible! I've met Shen and Miwa, and Shen told me that she'd a vision: a mysterious enemy wants to steal our daughter's soul! We have to protect her, or she'll get killed!" Julie said desperate.**

"**Calm down Julie! Everything has its time…we'll be careful for sure, I won't let any monster take our daughter from us!" She laid her forehead on his.**

"**Oh…Leo…I've missed you…I'm so glad to see you…"**

"**I'm glad to see you too…"**

"**Hey Leo! What's happening? What are those…AAAAH!" Mikey shouted who saw Julie awake.**

"**Julie! You're awake! GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!" Soon the room was filled with people hugging her, and Julie and Leo laughed relieved that in the end, everything went well.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! There's just one thing: I was wrong before, there's still one chapter left to part 2, and that chappie is 'Bitter Tears'. I was in panic today because I couldn't find my notebook of this fic anywhere! But then I found it in my school bag, and I thought: how the heck did you get there you little piece of shit? Hahaha, I often get stressed when I do not found my fanfic notebooks, which are very precious to me since it took forever for me to write all four fics XDD Well, that's all from me! Thanks for reading!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi:D**


	10. Bitter Tears

**CHAPTER 10: BITTER TEARS.**

**Everybody was so happy that Julie had waked up after being in coma. They all went and visited her and when they walked in, they always saw Julie smiling serene with Miwa in her arms wrapped in a white blanket.**

**Raph was the only one who hadn't gone yet. He hadn't the guts or proper said courage to go and see her. He didn't know why he had that feeling, because in the end the birth had gone good and Julie had waked up. He was happy, but fear was tearing his heart apart.**

**During the birth he'd realized one important thing: after all this time, even if he'd tried to fight them, even if he had promised himself and knew how impossible it was, he still felt something for Julie. Not as much as before, but he still loved her in some way, he was sure of that. He knew too well that it wasn't appropriated, but he just couldn't forget her. His love, instead of disappearing for good, hid in his hearth, ready to come out in the right moment. But anyway, he couldn't act like this! He'd promised Julie to be by her side no matter what, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Despite everything, he would've promised Julie to be by her side once again, no matter what would happen in the future. **

**Raph knocked on the door and heard a happy "Come in!" He opened the door and saw Julie sitting on the bed with Miwa in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket.**

"**Hi Raph! I'm so glad to see you! I almost thought you wouldn't come!" Raph looked at her with eyes filled of joy, and then ran and sat down in front of her on the bed.**

"**Oh Julie! I'm glad to see that you're allright! I was worried!"**

"**I know, sorry! You can't even imagine what I saw, but that's another story! There's a girl here that can't wait to see her uncle! Do you want to hold her?"**

"**Are you sure I can?"**

"**Of course, here, take her!" She said smiling sincerely. Raph took her delicately in his arms, an s if he was afraid of breaking that fragile and beautiful child, who seemed to sleep calmly. Raph whispered:**

"**Hey Miwa! I'm your uncle Raph!" Miwa slowly opened her eyes. When they were completely open, Raph could see the amazing and warm chestnut brown color they had.**

"**She has Leo's eyes! Isn't it amazing?" Julie said exited.**

"**Yes, it is! But she's a lot like you too!" The baby girl raised her small arm and touched Raph's cheek with her soft and tiny hand.**

**Suddenly, he felt a feeling never felt in his entire life: he felt as if a big, cold and dark burden was taken away from his heart: all the sadness, guilt, pain, and anger juts melted down like ice near fire. He felt more light and warm…**

**Bitter tears started streaming uncontrolled down his cheeks and wet the blanket a bit. He didn't know why he was crying and couldn't stop himself either. He just continued crying desperately.**

"**Raph! What is it?" Raph couldn't even answer. Julie took Miwa back and laid her in her small bed. Julie then said with a concerned voice:**

"**Raph…please tell me what's with you; tell me what worries you, I…AH!" She let out a scream of surprise when Raph pulled her closer and rested his head on her shoulder and continued crying like crazy. Julie hugged him back with teary eyes. She could feel his suffering, his pain. She understood him. The sadness was so big that Julie almost cried herself. She didn't want to see him like this. She caressed his head slowly, hugging him tighter, comforting him.**

**It was relaxing for Raph being in Julie's arms. They warmed his heart and body, lovefully comforting him. That's why he couldn't stop loving her. Julie accepted him for what he truly was, always having her arms open for him, always forgiving him. He cried for some more minutes, and felt better now that these bitter tears had left his heart, and finally managed to stop.**

"**I..I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck happened there…but seeing Miwa, has somehow melted a cold and dark burden I've carried for years. She took it away, even though in a very uncomfortable way for me…" Julie smiled and gave him a tissue. Raph wiped away his last tears.**

"**C'mon, don't say that, its allright! Everyone needs to cry sometimes, it's natural!"**

"**You're right, as usual…thanks Julie, you're a big help for me, and I wanted to tell you that I'll always be by your side. I won't run away anymore, I'll be there when you need me!"**

"**I know, and I'm grateful of that. I believe in you." Raph smiled radiantly.**

"**Well then, I think it's time for me to go now, its lunch and the others are surely wondering where the heck I am!"**

"**Go then and…Bon appetite!" They both laughed and Raph walked out of the room closing the door.**

**A black crow was staring at Julie from her window and was observing Miwa carefully, who was asleep in her bed. He'd finally found her! He flew away from the city and in in the deep, dark forest. He then flew in a dark tunnel inside a tree and came to his master's hideout. The crow landed on his hand and whispered:**

"**I've finally found one of the most powerful souls of Earth!" The man who was sitting on the throne, smiled satisfied and giggled:**

"**Perfect."**

**A/N: So this was part 1 of the fic! Hope you liked it! Next chappie will reveal a new interesting OC! And in this chapter, you saw one of the earliest signs of Miwa's powers! :DD I can't wait to introduce my new OC, I think you'll like her! Yes, she's a girl, I won't spoil more than that! And from now on…the action begins! So stay tuned! **

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D **


	11. A New Enemy

**A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to say that my new OC will come next chapter and not this one, I just checked it in my notebook, and I was wrong, hehehe sorry XDD**

**CHAPTER 11: A NEW ENEMY.**

**Julie got home soon after 1 weeks resting at the Ninja Tribunal's castle. She visited many friends and relatives, so they could see Miwa too. Everyone at the lair was so happy about their new family member, and 'taught' Miwa different 'useful' things. Mikey usually watched the Star Wars movies with her, and pointed out his fingers towards the characters and said:**

"**Do you see? That's Chewbacca; he's big, tall and hairy because he's one of the Wookies. He looks a lot like a dog, and talks like this: ÖÖÖWÄÄÄÄRWW, AUUUUURF, UUUUURH…."**

"**You know that she doesn't understand a shit of what you're saying, right?" Raph said nonchalantly, reading his comic book sitting on the couch.**

"**Well I'm sure that she understands! She does at least listen to me more than you do!" Mikey said nodding irritated. In fact, everyone felt like Miwa understood everything around her, even if she was a little baby. She had a curious and smart look in her eyes, and they were all sure that she wasn't like normal babies. And one day as the others, they got answer for their guesses:**

**That day, April was sitting on the carpet in the living room, watching Miwa playing with her teddy bear. Suddenly, Mikey passed, riding on his skateboard and knocked down some papers from the small table near them.**

"**Mikey! Watch out where you're going!" She said picking them up.**

"**Sorry!"**

"**It's ok…ouch!" April said dropping one of the papers. She had a small and bleeding cut. Miwa stretched out her small arm, and touched the cut with her finger before Leo could stop her. In a second, the cut suddenly disappeared, and Miwa returned playing with her teddy bear, giggling happily.**

"**Wow! She has your healing power!" Mikey said to Julie with big, joyful eyes. Julie nodded.**

"**Maybe…that's why he wants her…" Splinter looked strangely at her.**

"**Who are you talking about?" Julie sighed and said:**

"**When I was in coma, I met Shen. She told me that a new enemy is after Miwa. She didn't know who he was or when he would come, but she said we all needed to be careful. He wants her because of her powers…I don't want her to get killed!" She covered her face with her hands, and Donnie laid his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.**

"**Don't worry, we'll defeat him! He won't lay a finger on Miwa!" They all nodded in agreement and Julie smiled filled with gratitude.**

"**Thank you guys!" Then, a light suddenly appeared and wrapped the living room with its blending rays, and a messenger from the Ninja Tribunal appeared. He said:**

"**Warriors, the Ninja Tribunal needs you at the Lap of The Gods, an attack have occurred and they need your help to defeat the enemy!" They all looked at each other, nodded and entered the portal which the messenger opened. Before going, Julie gave Miwa to Splinter, who would've remained in the lair.**

**When they arrived, the Lap of The Gods was in total chaos: The beautiful chandeliers that used to hang in the ceiling had fallen down on the floor, terribly damaged. The stunning painted floor of green marble was filled with cracks and the columns had fall down, spreading dust everywhere. Dead bodies of the guards were laying everywhere, horribly mutilated and killed. Blood was spread over the hall too. It was disgusting to see. The only ones alive left was the Ninja Tribunal, who were fighting bravely against an enormous, scary man.**

**The evil creature that was defeating the Tribunal was very frightful: He was very tall and muscled, with a very dark purple toned and strong armor, and he had red, vicious eyes and theet sharp as vampire. His skin was in a light purple tone, and seemed pale too. The creature itself emanated such a strong and evil aura that someone could see it without using magic or chi power.**

**He'd just taken a guard, who in his big hands was small and fragile as toothpick. He was crushing the guards with his bare hands, when he suddenly saw the Turtles, Julie and April and threw the guard against the wall. He smiled viciously towards Julie and ran to her with a brutal speed to attack her.**

**But Julie was fast and took out her katana, dodging the attack, still fortunately standing. The enemy hissed:**

"**I can feel the scent of the baby around you…where is she?" **

"**I will never tell you!" Julie pushed him away and the creature staggered.**

"**Hm…you're quite stubborn…anyway, my name is Jikan, and you better obey me if you don't want to be crushed into dust!"**

"**That's better than becoming an ugly and stinking zombie like you!" Mikey said attacking him with his nunchakus and blocking quickly his arms.**

"**Go April darling!" April nodded giggling and made a flip, hitting Jikan in the stomach. Jikan growled in pain and threw Mikey violently away. But the young turtle landed delicately like a cat on the floor.**

"**This guy is pretty skilled!"**

"**Really?" Raph said attacking Jikan with his sais and a powerful kick. Jikan dodged the attacks with his arms.**

"**Maybe you can tell me where the child is…"**

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY!" He said kicking him hard in the face. The vampire-like man staggered again and wiped blood away from his nose and lips.**

"**Wow, that was a bit harsh, wasn't it?" He punched Raph in the face and kicked him away into the wall. Raph massaged his head in pain. Michelangelo was right, this guy was though. But from where did he get all this power and strength?**

**Jikan took Raph by the throat with a malignant giggle on the face.**

"**You'll surely tell me after I've fixed your pretty face!"**

"**I don't think so!" Donnie shouted. He threw his bo and it hit Jikan's hand. The man screamed in pain and let Raph down on the floor. He looked at Donatello with furious eyes and took out his big and sharp sword. He ran towards the tall turtle growling like an angry animal and prepared an attack. Donnie quickly dodged it. Jikan tried to cut his arms and legs several times while Donnie skillfully dodged the attacks one after another. The purple clad turtle finally got Jikan's tactic and took him by surprise:**

**He jumped and hit Jikan hard on the head with his bo staff, and then kicked the sword away from his hand.**

"**What will you do now without your weapon?" Donnie said satisfied.**

"**This!" He stretched his hand and created a purple and powerful ray, which hit Donnie pretty hard, making him fly into the wall.**

"**DONNIE!" April said worried running to him.**

"**How are you?" She asked kneeling down and taking his hand. "Look at you! What terrible wounds!"**

"**Ouch…I'm all right April, but be careful, that monster is very dangerous!"**

"**I don't care! I can't forgive him for doing this to you! Do you hear me, zombie?" April rose up and took Donnie's bo staff, and ran towards Jikan. He laughed and dodged the ginger girl's attack by quickly stepping aside and when she missed him, Jikan punched her on the back. April lost her breath and fell down on the floor, paralyzed by pain. He kicked her several times and April screamed desperately. Leo and Julie, along with the others except for almost unconscious Donnie, tried to save her bit Jikan stopped them with a barrier.**

"**Don't you dear interfere!" He took April by the throat and punched her in the stomach and she fell down in agony. The only thing she felt was pain, a never ending pain. Her arms and leg were pulsing of all the punches and kicks. She could barely move.**

"**You are pretty though! A strong mind means power…I think I'll steal your memories, I'll need it!" Everyone gasped in shock, especially Donnie, who tried to get up to save her. The Ninja Tribunal understood what formula he was going to use but the barrier knocked them off too. He threw April on the floor and stretched out his arms towards her. Then, he giggled:**

"**Goodbye!" A white, blending ray came out of his hand, and April screamed scared in horror. Finally, Donnie managed to get up and ran fast as lightning towards his girlfriend. When he finally reached her, just some minutes before the ray would've hit her, he jumped in front of her.**

**The light was close, and its blending light wrapped them both. They were son surrounded by light, everything was white around them. April shouted to the turtle:**

"**Donnie! What on earth are you doing? Run away before you get hit!" Donnie turned his head towards her. In that precise moment, time seemed to move so slowly…**

**He smiled beautifully, with sincere eyes filled with love and warmth. **

"**I'm sorry April. I love you more than everything, do never forget that…" Then, just a second after those words, the ray hit him, and the light blended everyone in the hall now. April shouted desperately:**

"**DONNIE! NOOOOO!" There was a small explosion, and April covered her face with her arms, feeling the cold wind of the impact on her skin. When she laid down her arms, Donnie was laying unconscious on the floor and a white and flying sphere flied to Jikan, who absorbed it in his chest.**

"**Hmmm…well, I think it's enough for today. See you soon, turtles!" Jikan disappeared with a smoke bomb. The Turtles, April and Julie got up, except for Donnie, who was unconscious. April ran and kneeled in front of him, with eyes filled with despair. **

"**Donnie! Wake up!" She shook his shoulders and finally, he slowly opened his eyes, looking back at her.**

"**Oh! You're alive! I was so worried!" Donnie rose up and looked around with big, disorientated eyes. Then, he looked confused at April and asked:**

"**Ehm…I'm sorry, but…who are you?" April's eyes became big as plates for the surprise.**

"**What are you saying Donnie? You're joking aren't you?" Donnie shook his head.**

"**No…I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are…" No. It couldn't be true. No, it was all a nightmare. It ****had**** to be a nightmare! April shook her head, shocked about the words she'd just heard and walked backwards, towards the exit with tears flowing down her cheeks. Then, she ran away, with the tears sparkling after her.**

**Those words were still echoing in her head:**

"**Who are you?" How could this be possible? He couldn't have forgotten everything. Those words broke her heart into dust, and made her feel a horrible pain, that no one could ever imagine. They would've lived together forever, they would've grown old together, and share bad and good memories, and laugh about the stupid things they had done when they were young. But now, all of these dreams were gone. The ice cold wind of fate had blown away the warm light of their love, everything that bond them together. Everything was over now.**

**When she was outside, she shouted furious as ever:**

"**WHY DID IT END LIKE THIS? WHE WOULD'VE LIVED TOGETHER FOR HELL'S SAKE! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME? WHY HIM? ANSWER ME! FUCKING ANSWER ME!..." April fell down on her knees, hiding her face with her hands. Her life was empty now. The light which warmed it didn't exist anymore. She didn't have anything left now.**

**Julie ran outside towards April. April turned her head towards her, with the face wet of bitter tears of never ending sadness. Julie sat down by her side and hugged her tightly. She wanted to sustain her, reach out her hand to take her out from the darkness and sadness which was surrounding her.**

**April continued crying, with the tears which covered her sight.**

**A/N: Hi guys! SORRY FOR THE LONG CLIFFHANGER! It's a really though week this week, I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm sorry if I won't update much sometimes! I'll really try to post new chapters! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Yeah, I know, quite depressing right? But it was necessary! I still think I'm an evil girl writing such sad stuff about Apritello, but I hope you'll still enjoy the story! :D Another thing: Dear Turtle (you know who you are XD) Thanks for your suggestions! :) But (I don't know how many of you know this) I've already written all the 4 fanfics in Italian and in notebooks before publishing them here, I finished The Light of Memories this summer, so all it needs is translation and some small adjustments when I see them. But don't be sad because I need help for my ****maybe**** future 5****th**** fic, so if you want to help me with that one, I'm very glad to hear ideas! :D Thanks for you reviews ;)**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	12. The Arrival Of A New Friend

**CHAPTER 12: THE ARRIVAL OF A NEW FRIEND.**

**Melanie walked on the streets of New York, which were filled of people as usual. Now she could finally get some peace. Since a while some strange monster-like guys had sued her everywhere. Since…since her adoptive parents had died. That day, her parents had told her that she'd been adopted:**

"**Melanie…you…you're a very special girl. You have an enormous future in front of you, with many difficulties. But whatever happens, do never lose hope!" These were the last words of her adoptive mother after telling her the truth. So now, she lived alone at the age of 18, just after finishing school. She was already in a difficult time, and now these monsters had to make it worse!**

**Melanie looked at some clothes behind the store window. Well, everything would've surely come back to normal someday, she was certain about that!**

**Suddenly, she heard some noises and spin around quickly. As she thought, the shadow-like monsters were some meters away, looking straight at her. She started running fast without looking behind her, while the shadows were following her silently. But who were these freaks? Where did they come from? They were soon close to her and Melanie was tired of running. No! She couldn't give up now! In that second, she stumbled on something and flew, landing crooked on the foot. A terrible pain went through her foot like flowing water. Melanie tried to get up, but she limped.**

**It hurt very much, but she couldn't let the shadows take her. She ran as good as she could without looking behind her, and she didn't see what she beneath her either…**

**Suddenly, Melanie felt the ground disappearing. She looked down. "Bloody hell!" She shouted, as she felled right down in the manhole, into the darkness. Fantastic! Now she would become a bloody pancake too! What a funny day! She closed her eyes, hoping that the fall wouldn't be so harsh. Then, she felt warm arms catching her out of nowhere…**

**Raph was playing joyfully with Miwa, who laughed in his arms. Then, she shut up and closed slowly her eyes, yawning sweetly.**

"**It seems it's time for a nap!" Julie chuckled while Raph was giving Miwa back to her.**

"**Thank you for playing with her while I was busy with cleaning Raph!" Julie smiled.**

"**Oh, you're welcome!" He said smiling back. Seeing that everyone had something to do except him, he decided to go for a walk through the sewers. He stood up and walked out of the lair. While he walked, he was lost in his thoughts. Miwa really looked like Julie a lot…he had to protect her no matter what now that Jikan had shown himself. He would never let Jikan hurt Miwa. He would protect her and her mother at any cost.**

**Suddenly, he heard someone running like crazy on the streets above him. It was surely some dumb morons playing around. But then, just some meters away, Raph heard a someone shouting and saw the person falling down from the manhole.**

"**Bloody hell!" The person yelled. He ran fast and caught her in his arms. Fortunately, she wasn't hurt. The person opened her eyes and looked up…**

**Melanie opened her eyes and looked slowly up. Who was her saver? A worker of the sewers? No, the body was a bit different from a human one…**

"**Are you all right?" Her saver asked her.**

"**Yeah…I think so…" He looked down on her and…**

**Melanie's eyes widened in shock and she screamed of pure surprise. The person holding her wasn't even human. It was a giant turtle! When she looked better at it, her eyes sparkled in amazement. Wow…this turtle was so…SEXY! Oh hell no if it was a worker, she'd fallen down in the arms of a freaking Greek God! He was staring hypnotized at her, and they were sparkling just like hers. While they were staring like that at each other, the chorus of the song Call Me Maybe started playing in Melanie's head.**

"**Cute" Raph thought for a second. Very cute. But where the heck did she come from? He jolted, realizing that he was holding a complete stranger in his arms and dropped her on the cold floor.**

"**Ouch! What the heck? And you should be called a gentlemen or what?" She said trying to get up.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry…" He helped her up. "Are you hurt?"**

"**No, I just cricked my foot a bit but that's all." She tried to walk but staggered and limped. Raph giggled at her funny face. Melanie gave him an extremely irritated glance.**

"**Yeah, very funny. It must be soo hilarious seeing me walk like a sheep, right?" Raph laughed even more and said:**

"**I was just laughing at your face…c'mon; I'll take you to my home to cure you…" He took her up again and walked towards the lair.**

"**But…aren't you afraid of my looks?" He asked after a minute or two.**

"**No…" "You're the most handsome and fucking sexiest creature on the whole galaxy, what's the problem? What did you drink when you were a baby, muscle growing elixir?" That was what she wanted to say, but she just smiled innocently and said:**

"**I like mysterious creatures and stuff…"**

"**Good! Because, you know, mostly of the people would freak out seeing a creature like me!" Raph giggled. **

"**Oh, please stop joking! People couldn't possibly freak out seeing a fantastic and so well trained turtle, oh my gosh!" She wanted to say that as well, but she juts nodded. Then, Melanie told him her story, about her adoptive parents and their death.**

"**One morning 18 years ago, they found me in their garden out of nowhere with a message they never told me about, not even before dying. Then, before my mother died, she just told me I was a special girl…" She told him about the monsters too.**

"**It's terrible!" Raph said. "Yeah, but it would be awesome and safe if I had a sexy bodyguard like you!" Melanie thought biting her lip.**

"**Here we are Melanie!" He pushed the bottom for the enter code and the door opened, and he walked him.**

"**I'm home!" Raph said. His house was beautiful and enormous, Melanie thought to herself. It was full of various rooms, comics, games, pizza boxes and a dojo. Did he do martial arts or something? Soon, three other mutant turtles like him gathered in the living room along with the two of them. There were two human girls too. A tall, mutant rat with brown fur came out of one of the rooms. He was wearing a vine red and cherry blossom decorated…what was it again…kimono!**

**The other turtles were sitting on the sofa with the human girls, and they were cute too: The tallest of them had a purple bandana and big and sweet chocolate brown eyes, and had a staff on his back. He looked like an adorable nerd. The other one by his side looked more mature and adult than the others, maybe he was the oldest! He had a blue bandana and two swords on his back, and, Melanie had to admit, breathtaking beautiful chestnut brown eyes. He was holding the hand of one of the girls, who seemed to be in her own age. She had brown, long and wavy hair and warm and gentle brown eyes.**

**Close to the tall turtle, there was a ginger haired girl with pretty blue eyes. And by her side, there was sitting a turtle who looked quite younger than the others, with his cheeks filled with freaking cute freckles and enormous, adorable sky blue eyes, which sparkled in happiness and excitement. The rat was sitting in the middle of the living room and looked at her with brilliant and vise eyes. He looked very, very kind.**

"**Hello, young woman, welcome to our home. What's your name?"**

"**Thank you sir, I'm Melanie, nice to meet you!"**

"**It's nice to meet you too, I'm Splinter, and these are my sons. Tell us what happen to you!"**

**Melanie told them what she'd told Raph, and they all listened exited and impressed at her story, and then introduced themselves:**

"**I'm Michelangelo, call me Mikey!"**

"**Leonardo!"**

"**Julie!"**

"**April!"**

"**And I'm Donatello, call me Donnie. I know it's my name because they've told me, some days ago I lost my memory…" They all then heard a cry from one of the rooms, and Julie stood up and walked to the room. Some seconds later, she walked out with a beautiful baby girl in her arms, who looked a lot like Julie, but the eyes weren't hers. They were big and chestnut brown, strangely enough like Leo's.**

"**And this is my daughter Miwa!"**

"**So…these monsters have complicated your life pretty much, right?" Splinter said melancholic.**

"**You could stay here with us!" Mikey said joyfully rising his hand up in the air.**

"**Yeah! After all, you're alone now, and we can protect you from the monsters and help you get answers about your past!" Julie said. Melanie remained a bit surprised.**

"**Really? Would you do that for me?"**

"**Of course! If you want, of course."**

"**Ok! Let's go for it! And thank you very, very much!"**

"**I can help you bring your things here!" Raph said with a smile. Melanie smiled back and nodded. It would've been a pleasure being with Raph. They went to her home at night and she packed all the things she needed in some bags, and the last thing she took from the house before locking the door was a cute photo of her and her adoptive parents on the beach. Then, they both disappeared in the night.**

**A/N: Hi folks! Hope you liked this chapter! What's your first impression of Melanie? I think she's quite funny and a strong girl ;) And no Turtle, she's not the enemy XD but she still has a very interesting and mysterious past that she doesn't even know about, and you'll discover it while reading the story! So stay tuned!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	13. A Strong Soul

**CHAOTER 13: A STRONG SOUL.**

**Donnie was walking a little bit disorientated through the kitchen of the lair, while April was doing a crossword sitting by the table, having some difficulties with it. Donnie was exploring his house with his eyes. They had already told him everything about himself and his family. And that April, the ginger haired girl, was his girlfriend. He felt sorry no remembering all this, because his family was so kind to him even if he didn't remember his past life.**

**He walked to April, who, as said, seemed in difficulty.**

"**What's up?" April looked up and smiled.**

"**I'm doing a crossword, I really like them, but this one is quite though!" She laughed.**

"**Let me help you…" He looked at the crossword and solved a bit of it in a minute or two. She looked astonished at him.**

"**Wow! How did you do ****that****?" Donnie laughed explained. She nodded and followed his tips to finish it.**

"**Good! They are all perfect! You learn fast!" He said smiling radiantly and sweetly. In a second, April felt her heart ache terribly. It was the same smile he had given her when they first met…memories filled her head and she felt the tears burning in her eyes. She started trembling. He noticed it and asked concerned:**

"**April! Are you alright?" She shook her head and stood up.**

"**Ehm…I…I have to go…" April ran away to the bathroom and locked the door, and slid down with the back against it. Then, she hid her face in the hands and started crying.**

**The same day, in the afternoon, Melanie had an idea.**

"**Raph! What do you think if I make a delicious cake?" He turned his head towards her from the sofa and switched of the TV.**

"**That's a great idea! The recipe books are on the shelf above the cup shelf. Julie loves baking, so we have a lot and different book, choose the one you like…" She nodded and took one of the books which looked good and started searching for a good recipe for cake. Then she stopped, realizing something she was wondering about since a while.**

"**Ehm…Raph?"**

"**Yep?"**

"**Who…who's Miwa's father?"**

"**Leonardo, why do you ask?" She gasped, with her mouth wide open, and closed the book quickly.**

"**But it's impossible!" Melanie ran towards Julie and Leo's room. Raph looked strange at her, but then realized something: they hadn't told her about how things where with Leo and Julie. Gosh, sometimes, he was just dumber than Mikey!**

**Melanie suddenly opened the door and Julie, who was playing with Miwa on the bed, looked surprised up. Melanie walked to her and asked directly:**

"**How can Leo be Miwa's father? It's mindufcking!" Julie laughed and then explained with a smile:**

"**The Ninja Tribunal, the group who controls all the dimensions, has donated to Leo an amulet which can transform Leo into human once a month, and that's how we could get married and have Miwa!"**

"**Aaaah…ok, thank you, I understand now! Goodbye!" She ran out again and Julie laughed and laughed. Melanie was so funny!**

**Melanie actually had some difficulties doing the cake; the last time she'd done a cake was ****ages**** ago.**

"**Raph? Do you know how to switch on this thingamajig here?" She showed him the balance board for baking.**

"**You do it like this…" He showed Melanie how to do and she started immediately pouring too much flour.**

"**Stop! You're pouring too much! It's wrote in the recipe how much flour you need!" In the end, they both did the cake and threw flour at each other; laughing and having fun like ever before, and declared war for who was going to eat the small pieces of pastry left in the container. Even if they made the kitchen a living hell, the cake finally made it safe to the oven.**

"**Finished! Look, isn't it stunning?" Raph asked satisfied looking at their piece of art growing bigger in the warm oven. Melanie tossed a little.**

"**Mhmhm…who's the one who insisted about put the pieces of apple in a more artistic way?"**

"**And who stopped you from putting salt in the pastry instead of vanilla extract?" Melanie opened her mouth to say something, but she stammered:**

"**I..oh, ok, I suck at baking, but when it comes to art, I have the best taste!"**

"**Ah, you say? Come here!" He started chasing her through the lair, and Melanie escaped to the living room, but Raph was fast, and reached her.**

"**No! Stop! Aaaah!" She yelled laughing when Raph caught her and started tickling her. She took fast a pillow and hit him in the head with it, and soon they made the living room a battle field of pillows and tickling wraths. They ran after each other like a young couple through the whole lair. They took out the cake and laid down on the floor in the living room, laughing like crazy.**

"**Bloody hell! Now we've really burned some calories!" She said taking deep breaths. Raph nodded agreeing. Then, he noticed something on Melanie's hair.**

"**Hey, you've something in your hair!"**

"**Aaaaah! What is it? An insect? Take it away from me! I beg you!"**

"**Stop! Stay calm!..." He caressed the flour away from her soft, blond hair and in a second, their eyes met, and they looked deeply in each other's eyes, in silence. For a moment, which seemed infinite, the world disappeared. Melanie held her breath, hearing her heart beating faster and faster, and was almost exploding. He was so close…maybe it was this that the people called real love…a thing that worried your heart day and night, but at the same time makes you happy, joyful and nervous. And which in the end, tasted just like a sweet dream, like honey…**

**Raph suddenly jolted and said:**

"**Ehm…maybe we should call the others before the cake becomes too cold! We don't want them to miss our masterpiece!" She rose up and said:**

"**As you wish captain!"**

**A black haired girl with a braid entered Jikan's hideout.**

"**My lord, I've localized the hideout of the other strong soul except from the baby girl!"**

"**Perfect Elody, I can always trust you. In fact, I've already decided who shall do this mission! Hebin!" A man with the face almost like a snake came out of a dark corner of the hideout.**

"**Have you called me, my lord?"**

"**Yes. You have to capture the second strong soul. Elody knows where she is, she'll show you soon. What do you say?"**

"**I've heard that she's a pretty girl, I think this will be quite fun!" Hebin hissed giggling.**

"**In fact…I've already got a brilliant plan…"**

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Awww, I have to say, I LOVE Raph and Melanie, and my little sister is a hardcore shipper of these two! I'm more a LeoJulie shipper hehehe XDD hope you liked this chapter, and my new OC, I can't wait for you to discover her story! But there are still some chapters left to come there, but it will come! XD **

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	14. The Snake Man

**CHAOTER 13: A STRONG SOUL.**

**Donnie was walking a little bit disorientated through the kitchen of the lair, while April was doing a crossword sitting by the table, having some difficulties with it. Donnie was exploring his house with his eyes. They had already told him everything about himself and his family. And that April, the ginger haired girl, was his girlfriend. He felt sorry no remembering all this, because his family was so kind to him even if he didn't remember his past life.**

**He walked to April, who, as said, seemed in difficulty.**

"**What's up?" April looked up and smiled.**

"**I'm doing a crossword, I really like them, but this one is quite though!" She laughed.**

"**Let me help you…" He looked at the crossword and solved a bit of it in a minute or two. She looked astonished at him.**

"**Wow! How did you do ****that****?" Donnie laughed explained. She nodded and followed his tips to finish it.**

"**Good! They are all perfect! You learn fast!" He said smiling radiantly and sweetly. In a second, April felt her heart ache terribly. It was the same smile he had given her when they first met…memories filled her head and she felt the tears burning in her eyes. She started trembling. He noticed it and asked concerned:**

"**April! Are you alright?" She shook her head and stood up.**

"**Ehm…I…I have to go…" April ran away to the bathroom and locked the door, and slid down with the back against it. Then, she hid her face in the hands and started crying.**

**The same day, in the afternoon, Melanie had an idea.**

"**Raph! What do you think if I make a delicious cake?" He turned his head towards her from the sofa and switched of the TV.**

"**That's a great idea! The recipe books are on the shelf above the cup shelf. Julie loves baking, so we have a lot and different book, choose the one you like…" She nodded and took one of the books which looked good and started searching for a good recipe for cake. Then she stopped, realizing something she was wondering about since a while.**

"**Ehm…Raph?"**

"**Yep?"**

"**Who…who's Miwa's father?"**

"**Leonardo, why do you ask?" She gasped, with her mouth wide open, and closed the book quickly.**

"**But it's impossible!" Melanie ran towards Julie and Leo's room. Raph looked strange at her, but then realized something: they hadn't told her about how things where with Leo and Julie. Gosh, sometimes, he was just dumber than Mikey!**

**Melanie suddenly opened the door and Julie, who was playing with Miwa on the bed, looked surprised up. Melanie walked to her and asked directly:**

"**How can Leo be Miwa's father? It's mindufcking!" Julie laughed and then explained with a smile:**

"**The Ninja Tribunal, the group who controls all the dimensions, has donated to Leo an amulet which can transform Leo into human once a month, and that's how we could get married and have Miwa!"**

"**Aaaah…ok, thank you, I understand now! Goodbye!" She ran out again and Julie laughed and laughed. Melanie was so funny!**

**Melanie actually had some difficulties doing the cake; the last time she'd done a cake was ****ages**** ago.**

"**Raph? Do you know how to switch on this thingamajig here?" She showed him the balance board for baking.**

"**You do it like this…" He showed Melanie how to do and she started immediately pouring too much flour.**

"**Stop! You're pouring too much! It's wrote in the recipe how much flour you need!" In the end, they both did the cake and threw flour at each other; laughing and having fun like ever before, and declared war for who was going to eat the small pieces of pastry left in the container. Even if they made the kitchen a living hell, the cake finally made it safe to the oven.**

"**Finished! Look, isn't it stunning?" Raph asked satisfied looking at their piece of art growing bigger in the warm oven. Melanie tossed a little.**

"**Mhmhm…who's the one who insisted about put the pieces of apple in a more artistic way?"**

"**And who stopped you from putting salt in the pastry instead of vanilla extract?" Melanie opened her mouth to say something, but she stammered:**

"**I..oh, ok, I suck at baking, but when it comes to art, I have the best taste!"**

"**Ah, you say? Come here!" He started chasing her through the lair, and Melanie escaped to the living room, but Raph was fast, and reached her.**

"**No! Stop! Aaaah!" She yelled laughing when Raph caught her and started tickling her. She took fast a pillow and hit him in the head with it, and soon they made the living room a battle field of pillows and tickling wraths. They ran after each other like a young couple through the whole lair. They took out the cake and laid down on the floor in the living room, laughing like crazy.**

"**Bloody hell! Now we've really burned some calories!" She said taking deep breaths. Raph nodded agreeing. Then, he noticed something on Melanie's hair.**

"**Hey, you've something in your hair!"**

"**Aaaaah! What is it? An insect? Take it away from me! I beg you!"**

"**Stop! Stay calm!..." He caressed the flour away from her soft, blond hair and in a second, their eyes met, and they looked deeply in each other's eyes, in silence. For a moment, which seemed infinite, the world disappeared. Melanie held her breath, hearing her heart beating faster and faster, and was almost exploding. He was so close…maybe it was this that the people called real love…a thing that worried your heart day and night, but at the same time makes you happy, joyful and nervous. And which in the end, tasted just like a sweet dream, like honey…**

**Raph suddenly jolted and said:**

"**Ehm…maybe we should call the others before the cake becomes too cold! We don't want them to miss our masterpiece!" She rose up and said:**

"**As you wish captain!"**

**A black haired girl with a braid entered Jikan's hideout.**

"**My lord, I've localized the hideout of the other strong soul except from the baby girl!"**

"**Perfect Elody, I can always trust you. In fact, I've already decided who shall do this mission! Hebin!" A man with the face almost like a snake came out of a dark corner of the hideout.**

"**Have you called me, my lord?"**

"**Yes. You have to capture the second strong soul. Elody knows where she is, she'll show you soon. What do you say?"**

"**I've heard that she's a pretty girl, I think this will be quite fun!" Hebin hissed giggling.**

"**In fact…I've already got a brilliant plan…"**

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Awww, I have to say, I LOVE Raph and Melanie, and my little sister is a hardcore shipper of these two! I'm more a LeoJulie shipper hehehe XDD hope you liked this chapter, and my new OC, I can't wait for you to discover her story! But there are still some chapters left to come there, but it will come! XD **

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	15. A Trip In The Memories

CHAPTER 14: A TRIP IN THE MEMORIES.

"**Hebin has disappointed me by failing the mission and dying…" Jikan said irritated, sitting on his black iron throne.**

"**I'm sorry for that my lord…" Elody said.**

"**Oh well, thanks to him, we've discovered that the turtle Raphael is very protective towards Melanie. Do you think you can get rid of him, Elody?" The black haired girl laughed.**

"**Of course! I'll use my 'Dream Trap', I won't fail you my lord! Miccie-chan! Let's go! It's time for a mission!" A Pikachu-like but black colored creature came out of the shadows, and had blood red eyes. He giggled and smiled evilly:**

"**Yeaah! Let's go!"**

**The Turtles, Julie, April and Melanie were training in the dojo to keep in shape if Jikan would've attack again. Melanie learned to use a metal fan along with April who, after an amount of time training, could finally choose her weapon. Both threw their fans and hit the dolls which were hanging on the dojo tree.**

"**You are both doing very well!" Splinter said satisfied. Meanwhile, during these weeks, Donnie and April had come closer with the days passing, and that made Julie very happy to see. Soon Donnie would've got his memory back, Julie was sure of that!**

**Suddenly, a portal similar to the one Melanie had seen some days ago appeared in the room, and a black haired girl with a black sleeve less dress and an undescrivible creature came out of it.**

"**Oh! Pikachu!" Mikey shouted joyfully with eyes sparkling of excitement and surprise. The girl and the creature looked disgusted at him.**

"**I'm not a Pika-magig! I'm Miccie! A creature of the darkness loyal servant of Jikan!"**

"**And I'm Elody, the witch of the mind, dreams and illusions!"**

"**Awww, you're so cute!" Mikey said to Miccie with a sweet voice.**

"**Enough! We just want the red turtle!" Elody said with a decided voice, taking out her small sword, ready for a fight.**

"**Miccie, you take the baby girl!" Miccie obeyed and ran fast towards Julie and Leo's room, but Mikey settled after him.**

"**Hey dude! Stop right there!" He blocked Miccie, who was in the room now. Miccie shouted angrily, trying to scratch the orange clad turtle in the face and the body. But Mikey smashed Miccie's hands away with his nunchakus. **

"**C'mon dude, tell me the truth: you're a good softie, aren't you?" Miccie became angrier.**

"**You don't know anything!" He gave Mikey electric shocks on touching his arms, and Mikey staggered a bit. Miccie then kicked him to knock him off and give him the deadly attack. Mikey covered his face, while the creature was fixing his claws, ready to give a deadly attack. Then, a 'SCRATCH' Echoed in the room.**

**Mikey's heart almost jumped out of his chest, but he hadn't felt any pain. Was he already dead? He took of the hands from his face and slowly opened his big blue eyes. Miccie had scratched the carpet instead, and was looking at him with sad and regretful eyes.**

"**Oh…that was kind of you!" Mikey said with a warm smile. He stood up and Miccie nodded blushing. This turtle was actually pretty kind…**

**Then, he noticed some books were falling down from one of the shelves.**

"**Look out!" He pushed Mikey away and the books literally smashed on his head, knocking him completely out. Mikey took him in his arms and hid him well in his room before continuing the fight in the dojo.**

**Elody was pretty good with her sword, and defeated most of them. But Raph was of course a little bit more though than the others.**

"**You are starting to bore me!..." She pushed her sword against Raph's sais. **

"**What the hell do you want from me?" He hissed furiously.**

"**You're in the way for our mission; I just have to eliminate you, that's all!" Elody quickly pushed him away.**

"**Mission in my ass! If you even try to come close to Miwa or Melanie, I'll reduce you and your shitty freak to a pile of stinking corpses!" He cut her on the arm. She cried out in pain and covered the cut with her hand.**

"**Hah, you're so sweet when you're angry, did you know that?" Elody chuckled evilly. "And sexy too…"**

"**Shut up! I will never forgive you for what you did to Mel!" He smashed her into the wall. Elody just laughed and pushed him away with a powerful kick. Then, she raised her sword and shouted:**

"**Nightmare Storm!" A cold and painful wind wrapped them all and soon they all fell on the floor without any force left. Raph tried to get up, but Elody was much faster and threw a black very, very small arrow and shouted:**

"**Memory Trap!" The arrow entered Raph's neck fast as lightning. Raph felt his whole body getting a terrible electric shock. He screamed horribly and fell knocked out on the floor, without moving a single muscle.**

"**RAPH!" Melanie yelled, trying to get closer.**

"**Hasta la vista!" Elody laughed disappearing in the portal. Soon the Turtles got up except for Raph, who was still laying unconscious on the floor.**

"**What can we do for him?" Melanie asked desperate sitting down in front of him.**

"**I don't know that technique is not familiar to me…" Splinter said sadly and concerned.**

"**What do we do now? We need heeeelp!" Mikey yelled sadly. **

"**I know what technique that is!" A happy girl voice said. They all looked around to see where the voice was from, and suddenly, a light sphere appeared and a blond girl with braids, green eyes and Super Mario-like clothes jumped down on the floor.**

"**CARIO!" The guys shouted and hugged the girl lovingly.**

"**We missed you!" Mikey said with big teary eyes.**

"**I've missed you too guys! And to who doesn't know me yet, I'm Cario Mario! Friend of the Turtles! I was saying, since I've become soul helper I can now travel through dimensions and have studied magic techniques to defeat and help people in different worlds. So, in a few words, I know how to save Raphael! A soul who has been very close or is close to him must take contact with his soul, and must gather light fragments in various memories of the person in question, if this person succeeds, the other one will wake up. I it all goes wrong, Raph will be suffocated by sad memories and will be trapped in this sleep forever."**

"**And who could ever do such a difficult thing?" April asked. In less than a second, all heads turned towards Melanie.**

"**Me?" She asked with surprised eyes.**

"**Of course. We all know you love him to bits, so you can do it!" Julie said encouraging. Melanie blushed a bit but nodded. They all went to the Ninja Tribunal in case they needed help.**

**When they got there, Melanie sat down in front of Raph, who was of course still unconscious. **

"**I beg you Raph, be strong!" She whispered, taking his hands and closing her eyes, Cario laid her hands on her head and shouted:**

"**Ok! Soul Connection!" A white light laid upon them both. Now, all the others could do was wait.**

**Soon, Melanie opened her eyes and found herself falling down in a cold and endless dark tunnel. There was no light, but she knew she soon would've reached Raph.**

"**Hold on Raph!" She thought decided. In fact, in the end of the tunnel, she was wrapped by a warm light, which blended her eyes.**

**When she opened them again, Melanie realized she was laying down on a bamboo carpet. She stood up and gasped. She was in the Turtle's dojo! But how? Then, she heard and soon saw the Turtles, who were children, training with Splinter. They were punching and kicking a training puppet, and Splinter was carefully watching their movements.**

"**Good, now do a Seoi Nage!" Donnie was the first one to try.**

"**It was good; you just have to train your stealth." Splinter nodded smiling at his tall son. Mikey was next.**

"**You have to change the move you do with your hands, it's like this…" He showed the small turtle, who smiled happily and sat down by his brother's side. Leo did next and Splinter nodded satisfied.**

"**Perfect Leonardo! Very good!" Splinter laid a hand on his shoulder and Leo nodded with a small smile. Raph tried but failed completely.**

"**No Raphael, it's like this…" Splinter said softly showing his son how to do. But Raph failed again, and his sensei sighed.**

"**We've been practicing Seoi Nage in a while now Raphael, you must train more if you want to succeed…oh well, let's take a break now. Who wants ice cream?"**

"**ME!" Three turtles of four shouted happily and ran fast to the kitchen. But Raph stayed behind and sat down on the floor, hiding his face in his knees. Melanie had watched the whole scene with sad eyes. This was probably one of Raph's sad memories. Suddenly, she heard Raph bitterly talking to himself.**

"**I already know that Splinter want me to be like Leo, good, perfect and obedient. But I'm not good; I'm not perfect in anything. Splinter doesn't love me at all. I will never be the son he wants me to be…" Hearing those words, Melanie almost started crying. But that wasn't true! Splinter did love him very much! But how could she tell him?**

"**Raph!" She shouted. He turned around with big, teary eyes and looked around confused.**

"**Who spoke? Who are you?"**

"**Someone who knows very well how much you're suffering and how it feels. The things you just said are just lies you told yourself! It's not like you say! Even if you maybe right aren't good in ninjitsu, you have a strong soul. You're brave and very loyal, and Splinter knows that! He's proud of have son like you! Never doubt on yourself! Now come with me, let's go towards the light!" Raph finally saw her, and he stood up and took her hand, with eyes big as plates of amazement. The light wrapped them and they both disappeared.**

**Melanie reappeared alone in a totally different place. It was night and she was standing on a rooftop. Then, she suddenly saw Julie sitting at the edge of it along with a guy with armor and helmet. Melanie knew it was Raph since these were his memories. Julie looked slightly younger than the normal her, maybe she was…17? And Raph looked a bit angry.**

"**Listen, it wasn't a simple decision!" Julie looked sadly at Raph.**

"**I understand…I'll miss you…" They looked deeply in each other's eyes. Then, Raph said:**

"**But before I go, there's something I need to do…"**

"**What?"**

"**Close your eyes and do not open them until I say it, ok?"**

"**Alright!" Julie smiled closing her eyes. Raph took off his helmet. Melanie held nervously her breath. What did he want to do? He came closer, and then, kissed Julie with an undescrivible passion. She almost pushed him away, but then she didn't and Raph dragged her closer to him and wrapped her in his strong arms. After the long kiss, he whispered in her ear:**

"**I'm sorry…goodbye…" He then ran away into the night, leaving Julie confused and shocked. Melanie ran after him on the rooftops, shocked of what she'd seen. How? Why? Anyway, she couldn't stop now. Raph ran for a while, and in the end he stopped and sat down at the edge of a rooftop.**

"**I'm so stupid! I've passed any possible limit! I love her, but I've only hurt her deeply. I can't go back now. I'm alone, I have no one and nothing left…" Melanie felt tears streaming softly down her cheeks.**

"**No…Raph…it's not true! You have me!" She saw her body shining bright again. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.**

"**I love you Raph, I love you so much! Come with me my love…" Raph's eyes widened and he turned towards her. The light wrapped them once again, taking them away from the cold and dark night….**

**This time, Melanie woke up in a completely white room. Raph wasn't far away from her. He was sitting with his face hidden in his knees. She'd reached the deepest point of his soul.**

"**Raph!" He turned around.**

"**What do you want? I don't want to see anyone!"**

"**Stop acting like a fucking child and let's go back to the others! They are worried to death for you!"**

"**No! I don't want to go. They are just fine without me out there. All I've done in my life are just fucking mistakes. No one does understand my suffering after all, no one has felt it before, so it's better for me to die, so I'll leave everyone alone and happy. I've always been alone and I always be. So go away now." There were some minutes of silence, but then Melanie shook her head.**

"**I will note move from here. You know what? I thought just like you do about my life, when I was younger. No one understood me. I've had a very difficult life, but do you know who I met? Who saved me? You. You were the first one who really understood my suffering to bits. You yourself told me that you would never let me carry my burden alone. Those words helped me looking forward. You've made me so much stronger; you are the reason why I live. You are my strength Raph, and I can be yours. I want and I can help you, I ****know**** I can help you, and I will do anything to save you, may it be the last thing I'll do alive!" **

**With tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran towards him and in the end, she hugged him tightly with all the love she felt for him. Raph gasped, with big, teary eyes. What was this warmth he felt? It was so sweet…**

**In the exact second Melanie hugged him, an enormous, soft, gentle and powerful light came out of her heart and wrapped them both, and Melanie transformed, disappearing with Raph in her arms.**

**Some feathers flew everywhere, and two angelic wings spread out, pure, beautiful and majestic. Melanie's blond hair was sparkling like gold. What was this warmth? Raph opened his eyes. He saw an angel. Or was it Melanie? All he knew was that she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his entire life. She had a long, simple but still beautiful and sleeveless white dress. Her skin was soft, and her eyes were sparkling like sapphires.**

"**Melanie? Am I dreaming?" She shook her head.**

"**No my love, you're not…" Raph smiled and hugged her tightly back. The light sphere that was surrounding them disappeared. They had already back and Raph was awake. The others had seen Melanie's transformation and had remained completely amazed and speechless.**

**Melanie ****was the princess****.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm very very very sorry for this long cliffhanger! You see, I had LOTS of homework to do before autumn break (A nice thing we have here in Sweden Hahaha XD) and I just didn't have the time or the force. But now that I'll have more free time, I'll surely update more often! What did you think of this chapter? I think it was pretty good! **** I love Melanie and Raph together, I hope you do too :3 see ya soon!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	16. Undecided Feelings

CHAPTER 15: UNDECIDED FEELINGS.

Melanie transformed soon back to normal, feeling a little bit tired. When she noticed that the others were staring at them and their hug, they immediately parted, blushing both like tomatoes.

"Wow! Then the Ninja Tribunal was right!" Donnie said smiling. The Ninja Tribunal entered in the Lap of The Gods and Chikara smiled at Melanie.

"You completed your task very well Melanie, it's now official that you are the princess of the planet Hikarishi. You are strong and it's good that you've discovered your powers."

"Yes, it's so cool! My story is a bit like Sailor Moon's!"

"Yeah, you're right dudette! Moon Prism Power, make up!" Mikey shouted rising his hand to the sky with a brilliant and brave smile on his face. Everyone looked strange at him.

"Well, sorry if I watched **real** cartoons when I was younger!" He said irritated crossing his arms. Melanie laughed and exchanged a look with Julie, who was laughing too. In a second, she remembered Raph's memory and felt pain in her heart. What had truly happened between her and Raph?

Julie noticed that Melanie looked a bit sad, and didn't understand why. After they'd said goodbye to Cario and went home, Julie asked where she was since she wasn't in the lair.

"She went outside, she said she wanted to take some fresh air, but she looked quite sad too…" April said and the others agreed. Julie found her on a rooftop, looking at the moon in silence. Julie walked to her and sat by her side.

"How are you Melanie?" Melanie smiled weakly at her, but then looked away.

"Not very good…" Julie hesitated a bit, but then asked:

"Melanie…when you entered in Raph's soul you saw of course some of his memories…can I ask you what you saw?" Melanie sighed and said:

"Nothing special, the only thing that really hit me was the last memory I saw…it was night and you and Raph were sitting on a rooftop talking. He talked about some decision thing, and that he wanted to do a last thing before leaving. He told you to close your eyes. You did as he told you and he took off his helmet and then…he…kissed you…" Melanie's voice shook a little. Julie remained shocked.

"There's just one thing I wonder…what happened between you?"

"Melanie…I'm so sorry that you saw that memory…there had nothing between me and Raph during that time, just friendship for me. But he loved me deeply. He loved me so much that he decided to leave his family to make me happy, since I loved Leo. But I can assure you that we were just friends. And after all, now he has an amazing girl by his side!" Melanie's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Do you really think he feels the same as I feel for him?"

"Of course! But I think he just hasn't realized it yet…go to him now!" Julie took helped her up and they walked in. When Raph saw Melanie walk in, he took all the courage he had in his heart and went to her. He wanted to thank her with all his heart. And Melanie's words…he needed some explanations. They were one in front of another now.

"Ehm…hi, I…can we go outside for some minutes? I…I need to talk with you…"

"Ok!" Melanie smiled sweetly and they walked out and sat at the edge of a rooftop. Raph took a deep breath and spoke:

"Ok…Melanie, I just wanted to ask you…the things you said before…That I was the reason because you lived, and then you called me 'my love'…"

Melanie remembered and blushed like crazy.

"Ah! I…well…" She blushed more, but then thought that she had to be sincere with him. She took a deep breath too and said:

"The truth is that…you're a very special person to me Raph. Since the first time I met you, I instantly felt home. You understand me like nobody does, you always wanted to help me. I'm so happy to have you by my side; you really made me stronger by comforting me. I'm so grateful for that. Thank you." Raph smiled with brilliant eyes.

"Really? You're welcome. You know what? You're special for me too. When I saved you that day, I felt something my heart. I felt that we would've been friends. You're a fantastic, beautiful, strong and joyful girl, who's not afraid of anything. I really admire you and I'm so happy too, that you understood me deeply. And you've saved my life too! Actually, I really hoped **you** would come and save me…"

"Really?" Melanie's heart started beating fast in her chest.

"Yes. I knew that you would've managed to reach me. In fact you've saved me, and not only physically. Thank you very much…"

"You're welcome…" Melanie said joyfully. She blushed again. "Ehm…Raph…I wanted to tell you too that…"

"Shhhh…." He slowly came closer, with his eyes which seemed burning like fire in the night. Melanie held her breath. She loved him deeply, and maybe he felt the same…what a magic moment… Raph dragged her softly closer to him. They were now very close, and Melanie didn't hear anything from the world outside, everything seemed disappear. They both close their eyes. Silence laid down on them, and Raph touched her lips delicately with his…

But suddenly, he abruptly parted from her.

"Sorry…but…I can't do it…" He kissed her cheek instead.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go…" He ran away. Melanie remained a little bit surprised by his reaction. She touched confused the kissed cheek and a big smile spread on her face. He'd almost kissed her! Even if they didn't kiss on the lips, it was at least something! Melanie jumped happily back to the lair. Raph on the other hand, dragged Leo outside muttering:

"Come here, I need your help!" When they were outside, Leo asked confused:

"What is it?"

"Well…Melanie and I talked and I'm a special person for me and she is special for me too and…I almost kissed her…"

"What do you mean 'almost kissed'?"

"That I was almost kissing her, but in the end didn't." Leo slapped him hard on the head.

"OUCH"! Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"You freaking moron! Maybe she'd waited that kiss for ages and you left her disappointed! Why didn't you kiss her?"

"The truth is that I'm afraid. There's something blocking me…maybe I'm afraid of loving again. After Julie…I thought I could never love a girl again. But now there's Melanie, and I don't know what to do! Haven't you been afraid with Julie?" Leo laughed and said:

"Of course I have! I was afraid of not being able to give her a good future, afraid of my own feelings for her and for the future overall…and at our first night together, but that's another story…" Raph laughed along with his older brother and Leo continued:

"But with time, I learnt that you must put your fears aside. Only then, you can truly love someone. You must do that too. Don't be afraid to love Melanie, I'm sure she likes you too!"

"Well, ok, if you say so…" He took a deep breath and said:

"Thank you Leo. I hate to admit it, but you have an answer to must of things in life…"

"Thank you and you're welcome! Let's go inside now; they are surely waiting for us!" Raph nodded and walked inside. Leo was right. He didn't need to be afraid. One day, he would surely be able to confess his feelings for her, because now he had finally let Julie go. Now, he could look forward, towards the future.

A/N: So here was this chappie! It was actually cute; I hope you liked it too! ^^ I wanted to thank TMNTGirl on ! Thank you sweetie! You make me so happy ^^ I hope you enjoy the rest of this story as much as the others! :)

See you soon!

Hugs and Cookies, your

-Sushi :D


	17. A New Friend For Mikey

**CHAPTER 16: A FRIEND FOR MIKEY.**

**Miccie hadn't waked up yet. Mikey had taken care of him and had hidden him very well. The second day, he finally woke up.**

"**Good morning! I'm glad to see you awake, I almost started thinking you were gone!" He gave Miccie a plate with a yellow-orange colored pizza and a green-orange and red colored smoothie.**

"**Have you hidden me for all this time?" Mikey nodded. **

"**Thank you, you've been very kind to me."**

"**Of course! Because you're a good person too, aren't you?" Miccie sighed giving up and said:**

"**Ok…I don't like at all what I and Jikan have been up to these years…" He saw the pizza and ate it fast, since he was freaking hungry and thirsty. He drank the smoothie too, and said amazed:**

"**This is one of the best dishes I've ever tasted!" A splendid and sparkling smile spread on Mikey's freckle-filled and cute face:**

"**OMG! Someone finally likes my cooking!"**

"**What is the dish and the drink made of?" The smile quickly disappeared to a guilty look.**

"**Ehm…you don't want to know, but I'm very glad you enjoyed it!"**

"**Mikey! We're home!" Raphael called. Mikey gasped panicked.**

"**Quick! Hide in the wardrobe!" He tried to throw him in the wardrobe, and they made a terrible noise.**

"**What is all this noise for? What's going on?" Leo entered with the others in Mikey's room and saw both him and Miccie on the floor. Leo instantly took out his katana and pointed it at Miccie's throat.**

"**What are you doing here? Mikey, don't tell me you've hidden him all this time!" Leo said severely.**

"**Yup." Leo looked at him with angry eyes.**

"**Are you crazy? He's Jikan's ally! Do I have to remind you that we have a baby girl they want to kill in our house?"**

"**But he's a good person! He said it himself!"**

"**It could always be a fat lie! He could be a spy for Jikan!"**

"**No! He's truly an honest guy! I've seen it! He never killed me when he had the chance at the last battle we had. He saved me from get my head smashed down by books and he told me just now that he doesn't like what he and Jikan are doing! I beg you, don't hurt him!" Leo sighed giving up and put his katana back in the sheath. When they were all in the living room, Miccie spoke:**

"**Jikan and I were very good friends many years ago. I was his pet, and at that time, Jikan was an honest, cute and gentle boy. But he was bullied and no one wanted to be with him at all. He always told me that of he just was stronger, people would've accepted him and he would finally have some more friends. He wanted to create a world where he was accepted, where people were kind to him. So, one day, a black fog-like shadow came to us and said that if Jikan would've helped him, he would grant any wish he wanted. Of course, Jikan accepted immediately not thinking about it twice, he really wanted to change. The shadow came in in his body, and Jikan became evil and heartless, and stronger too. He forced me to destroy many worlds, he was surely under the shadow's spell or something, and I think it controlled his mind. **

**He took people's souls and memories to become stronger, and now he's after you. I can assure you that if I had enough power to stop him, I would've stopped him long ago. But what can a small creature like me do? Jikan is far too powerful for me to battle…" They all nodded understanding.**

"**I'm so sorry for you…Michelangelo is right, you have a pure soul. You have been very brave telling us your story. You will stay with us." Splinter said nodding again. Miccie smiled happily.**

"**Thank you very much!" Mikey smiled too and took his hand and chuckled excited:**

"**You will sleep in my room!" He was so happy, now that he had a new friend. He didn't felt so alone anymore.**

**The same night, Julie was laying on the bed reading a book. Then, she stopped reading and thought about a thing. **

**It had passed two months since Leo's last transformation. Why? Had the amulet stopped working? She had waited much for Leo to become human again, so…so they could be together again. Julie knew that a marriage wasn't of course just physical, but…every time she saw Leo…she felt an enormous desire to love him in a much deeper way. She was ashamed of this, because a marriage was so much more than that. But she couldn't stop this feeling anymore and that made her very sad. She had kept it a long time inside her now…**

**Leo entered silently.**

"**Hi Julie!" Leo smiled at her and Julie felt her heart ache. She looked away. He noticed it and sat down at the edge of the bed.**

"**Julie…is there something you want to talk to me about? You seem sad…" She bit her lip and said:**

"**Leo…have you noticed that you haven't transformed into a human during these 2 months?"**

"**Yeah I know…strange isn't it?"**

"**Yeah, but I was waiting that day so much, so we could…together once more. I'm ashamed to tell you this, but so much time has passed and I can't contain this feeling inside anymore, which is tearing my soul apart. When I see you, I…want to have you close to me, I want to feel your kisses, your skin and your beating heart…I know that marriage isn't just physical, but I still feel this need of wanting you every day. I'm so sorry Leo…but what if you don't transform anymore? I want to be with you, and sometimes I feel that words aren't enough to express my feelings for you…I love you too much, that's all."**

**Leo had listened to every single word without interrupting. Then, he suddenly looked deeply at her. He lowered down and caressed her legs. Then, he slowly came up to her stomach and lifted the shirt of the pajama a bit and started kissing softly her stomach. Julie's heart beat very fast and hard like a hammer in her chest. What did he want to do? After a minute, he came up to her face and laid his forehead on hers. They were very close, and Julie felt immense warmth all over her body. He caressed her cheek, and she felt shivers of pleasure running through her back.**

"**Julie…listen to me…you don't have to be ashamed of this. It's difficult for me too. I really want to be with you too, I want to feel you close to me, but I comfort myself with the fact that as long as we love each other and are together no matter what, I can face everything. But I promise you that if I ever transform again, I will love you like ever before, alright?" She nodded with a smile. He kissed her with passion and continued down on the neck and her shoulder.**

"**I love you, Leonardo…"**

"**I love you too…" He said kissing her on the lips again. "More than anything…" They laid down under the blanket and switched off the light. Julie closed happily her eyes, laying close to his warm chest. Her heart was filled with joy know. She was grateful to have married him, she couldn't even think of a better life. She was happy like this.**

**A/N: Nawww, this chapter is just so cute ^^ 3 Sorry, its late here in Sweden now so author's note is short today! XD hope you liked this chappie; I really want to hear feedback from you, both positive and bad! See you soon! :D**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	18. A Step Forward

**CHAPTER 17: A STEP FORWARD.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you're doing well ^^ I just wanted to answer to Turtle: Hi there! Don't worry, I got the review :) I will use Karai in my story but in a different way that you told me, it gave me great idea ^^ I've already developed-ish a main story and an Apritello side story for my 5****th**** fic if I will ever write it, but I think I will :) Enjoy this chapter! :D**

"**April! Dinner's ready!" Julie knocked at the door and entered in April's room. They all had decided to make a sleepover night at the O'Neil's, and it was time to eat now. April was sitting on the bed with a cute photo of Donnie and her from a while ago, when he still had his memory. Her face was wet of tears.**

"**April! Are you alright?" Julie said worried sitting down by her side and hugging her lovingly. April wiped the tears away.**

"**Yeah, don't worry, it's just…I often remember the old times with Donnie, and I…" Her voice was weak after all the crying.**

"**Oh…come here…" Julie hugged her more, and April felt a lot better. "But you and Donnie have come pretty close now, right?"**

"**Yes, but I wonder when he'll get his memory back…and if it never returns again?"**

"**I think that you could help him get it back! Was there anything that you did which he liked a lot when you were a couple?"**

"**Yes…my kisses, my smiles…and once he told me that he loved when I hugged him from behind, so he could turn around and kiss me softly and then cuddle with me…"**

"**Then, you know what? You should try hugging him from behind. I'm sure that a hug like that will get some of his memories back, it's worth a try!" April smiled.**

"**Ok, then I'll definitely try!" After dinner and a movie, April decided to go to bed, since it was quite late. But even if she stayed in bed for a while, she couldn't sleep at all, thinking about what Julie had said. So maybe Donnie could after all get his memory back…she rose up and walked to the kitchen to make and drink some hot chocolate.**

**When she took a cup out of the cupboard, she heard some noises near the kitchen door. April turned around and yelled raising her cup in battle position:**

"**AAAAH! I DEMAND YOU TO SHOW YOURSLEF, THIEF!"**

"**AAAAAH!" Donnie yelled scared as heck. "Calm down April, it's just me!" April gasped and nodded, taking down her cup**

"**Oh, sorry…" They both laughed. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" She added and Donnie nodded. April prepared hot chocolate for them both and poured it down in two cups and they sat down by the table one in front of another. They talked a bit, and April changed subject.**

"**So…have you regained some memories these days?" Donnie looked at her but then sadly looked away.**

"**No, I'm sorry…" April sighed and laid rested her chin on her hand.**

"**You know, sometimes I think about the old times, when we were a couple. We were happy, a perfect couple. You always helped me, supported me, especially when my Dad was missing. You were shy and cute and you loved me very much. But when I realize that you now don't remember anything from that time, my heart breaks in thousands pieces. I fall into a sadness that's with me day and night, burdening my heart enormously. The memory of that amazing smile you don't give to me anymore, and many other things…they don't exist for you anymore; I don't know what to do.**

**Maybe you won't love me like you used to anymore, and what will be of my life then? I think that life has been unfair by separating us. But I have to learn to look forward right? Like you said to me once, I must never lose hope. So…I'll do my best to live my life…I will try…in some way, even if it won't work…" She looked away, knowing her voice was shaking. Donnie was looking sorrowfully at her.**

"**April…I'm so sorry that you're suffering like this, it must be really painful for you, maybe even more than that. I feel too, every time I see you, a terrible emptiness, as something is missing. I want to remember, but I only see darkness around me every time I try to. The first days after the accident, even if you were suffering so much, you still helped me. You wanted to take me back to the light.**

**April, you've showed me love and affection. You've warmed my cold and lonely heart and made me feel safe and loved, and I'm sure that these things were the reason why I fell in love with you back then: your brilliant and radiant smile, your strong but still joyful character…you're unique and amazing April! And I'm sure that if I will have my memories back, it will be thanks to you. And if I will never get it back, it won't be so bad starting over after all, because I will still be able to be by your side, and will love you once again. But I will do everything I can to take back what we've lost, I promise…" He caressed her cheek, and April felt her eyes becoming teary.**

"**Donnie…I…" She whipped them quickly. I have to go…" She rose up and laid the cup in the dishwasher. She walked towards the door to her room. But then she stopped and stayed at the edge of it for some seconds.**

**Then, she turned around, ran and hugged him tightly from behind. Donnie remained completely surprised, and his eyes widened.**

"**Donnie…I love you…I'll love you forever, even if you won't remember anything from your past life!" Donnie turned around and stood up. He hugged her back. Then, they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Why? Why was all of this so familiar? Donnie asked himself. This feeling…of warmth, nervousness and happiness all at the same time…he came closer and laid his hands behind her neck.**

**April was so nervous…did he really want to kiss her? They closed their eyes…**

**When he was very close to kiss her warm lips, he suddenly had a flashback, with various mixed memories in it, all at once: He and April sitting on the grass watching the star filled sky, on a roof drinking chocolate, a moment after a battle when he was holding her while she was crying, and their first date…**

**He felled down on the chair again, gasping and breathing heavily by shock.**

"**What is it?" April said scared.**

"**April…I just had a flashback with memories…about us! Not everything juts fragments!"**

"**Really? That's amazing!" She said exploding of joy. "It's a step forward!" Donnie nodded and they decided to go back to their rooms to get some sleep.**

"**Goodnight April…" He said smiling at her.**

"**Goodnight…" She went back to bed, with the heart filled with hope. So there was really a chance. That was so fantastic, maybe Donnie would get back his life, now, the only thing that could slowly answer this question, was time…**

**A/N: Hi again! XD I hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it was so short! I just have to explain to things in case you wondered: no, Donnie hasn't got back his whole memory. And as you maybe know by now, Miwa is the child of the moon the prophecy talks about, but why exactly child of the moon? If you looked back to chapter 2, it ends describing the majestic full moon shining in the night. During that night of full moon, Miwa was created or how to describe it, you know what I mean ^^ that was why she's called the child of the moon ;) **

**See you soon! Your,**

**-Sushi :D**


	19. Battle Plans

**CHAPTER 18: BATTLE DECISIONS.**

**Time passed and Miccie had fun and enjoyed his stay with the Turtles, especially with Mikey, who was his closest friend among the Turtles. In fact, Jikan hadn't attacked in a while, and no one knew what je was doing or planned to do, the just relaxed and enjoyed some free time.**

**They didn't actually know that Jikan was watching them from his black crystal sphere.**

"**So they've taken Miccie! We must go and get him back!" Elody looked sad at her master.**

"**Yes, they've taken him, but it seems he has walked over to their side…"**

"**NO!" Jikan yelled angrily. "Miccie is my childhood friend, he would never betray me!"**

"**I know, but since he didn't like what we were doing I just…"**

"**SILENCE! Prepare yourself, we're leaving now!**

**Mikey and Miccie we're playing Justice Kart in the living room, while Julie was sitting on the sofa and held Miwa gently in her arms, who looked at them all with his cute and sweet eyes. Miccie looked at the baby for the moment, and when he'd finished playing, he walked to her.**

"**Your daughter is beautiful…"**

"**Thank you! Even if she's just a baby, she seems very intelligent, as if she understood everything you are saying." Miwa looked at Miccie and smiled at him, chuckling adorably. She stretched out her tiny hand and touched one of Miccie's scars on his cheek. There was a small puff of light and in less than a second, the scar was gone. Miccie remained speechless.**

"**Wow!...how can she have such powers?"**

"**It's a power born from the combination of my and Leo's chi. I've been thinking that even if Jikan managed to lay his hands on Miwa and her powers, I don't think her powers would 'obey' him, because they are pure powers…" Miccie thought about it too.**

"**So you mean that they could have an opposite effect than the way Jikan wants them to work?" Julie nodded. Miccie felt suddenly very worried. Then, this could mean that…**

**A blending light appeared in the living room and a messenger from the Ninja Tribunal appeared.**

"**Ninjas! Hurry, the Ninja Tribunal needs you!" He took them, along with April, directly to the other dimension, without leaving time to Julie to leave Miwa to her parents. When they arrived at the Lap of The Gods, Jikan was fighting the Ninja Tribunal. When Jikan saw the Turtles and Miccie, he shouted happily:**

"**Miccie!" He caught him with a purple shadow ring he created and threw with his hand. The ring flew to Jikan.**

"**My dear friend! We we're lucky to find you this fast! Let's defeat these scums now!" Miccie tried to set free and said angrily:**

"**NO! I don't want to work with you anymore! You're not the kind person you once were and I don't want to kill people to have power anymore! Now let me go!" Jikan remained shocked.**

"**What?!"**

"**You heard me. You always forced me to do your will since that strange shadow creature came in your body. But I never wanted what you want. Before, I didn't want to rebel me, but now I've had enough!" He managed to set free and landed with a flip on the ground, by Mikey's side. Jikan remained silent at first, but then said:**

"**So you put it this way…then do as you please! If you want to die, I'll kill you myself!" He threw black magic spheres. Miccie dodged them and Elody attacked to get Miwa. Jikan created shadow ninjas to keep the Turtles busy. Meanwhile, Elody faced Raph, who tried to hit her with his sais, but she blocked the attacks with her arms. When he was close enough, he flipped and hit her in the face with his fist.**

"**You are very skilled, I like the way you fight!" Elody said with a smirk.**

"**Too bad you'll die soon then!" Raph attacked her but she took out her sword and blocked him. She pushed him away and kicked him in stomach, making him fall on his knees.**

"**Sorry baby!" Elody ran fast towards Julie, but Donnie put his staff in front of her feet and she fell high in the air. April threw her fan towards her and in less than a second, Elody was stuck on the wall. They his Julie away.**

"**Remain here!" April said reassuring. Jikan had seen the whole scene, and while Donnie and April ran away to fight more shadow creatures, he silently and discretely walked towards Julie's hideout.**

"**It will be alright darling, don't be afraid…" She whispered to her daughter while holding her close to her chest.**

"**Look what we have here!" Julie screamed in fear. Jikan had reached them! She took out her katana, trying to hit him.**

"**Stay away!" She said with courage. Jikan laughed and smashed the katana away and took out his blood red and enormous sword.**

"**You disgusting and worthless scum…I'll kill you now!"**

"**I don't think so!" Leo yelled and jumped high, cutting him on the back. Jikan screamed in pain and turned around, pushing his sword against Leo's katanas.**

"**It's pointless; I'll kill the woman and the baby now!"**

"**Until I'm here you won't be able to touch them, so stay away from my daughter and my wife!" He activated his chi.**

"**FIRE OF THE BLUE DRAGON!" He smashed him into the wall. Leo breathed out and ran to Julie and Miwa.**

"**Are you alright?" He hugged them tight and quickly kissed Julie. Jikan rose up and yelled:**

"**Enough with this shit! If you want to face me one last time for decide who'll win, I'll see you tomorrow at the lake, 23.00, if you're not cowards, then see you then! Withdraw now!" He shouted to Elody and the shadow ninjas. He then disappeared in a purple portal.**

**The Turtles remained silent for a minute or two, but then shouted happily for winning. Jikan had withdrawn! The Ninja Tribunal said:**

"**To celebrate your victory, we'll do a big party for you! You can all stay here for the night, you'll sleep in a house, but Julie and Leo will get their own house of course since they're married." They all nodded satisfied and exited. Julie and Leo were guided to their house, which was near the beach. It was big and beautiful, and someone could see the sea directly from the bedroom window.**

"**It's so fantastic here!" Julie said sighing happily and laying down on the bed. Leo nodded holding Miwa in his arms. Julie couldn't wait for the party, she was sure it would've been amazing!**

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you're doing well ^^ I really can't wait to write next chappie, which is a very romantic one! It will have a moment for each couple: a RaphxMelanie, Apritello and LeoxJulie one ^^ If think it's one of the best chapters I've ever written, at least Leo and Julie's part! OMG! I can't wait for you to read it! :D **

**See you soon!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	20. In A Night Of Full Moon Part 2

**CHAPTER 19: IN A NIGHT OF FULL MOON PART 2.**

**The evening came fast and the servants at the Ninja Tribunal Castle had done a magnificent job in the caste courtyard. There were many lanterns and lights in many shapes and colors, and a big and long table filled with many kinds on amazing food, along with a stunning dance floor. The whole place was fantastic!**

**Mikey ran around and had a lot of fun with Miccie. They dance a pretty good and skilled choreography of Boogie. But Raph and Melanie had more 'funny' plans: there was a guard that they didn't like that much, and they pranked him: when he was away for a drink, they put a plate with eggs on his chair, and when he sat down, he was all wet on his pants! Melanie and Raph were laughing like crazy hidden in their angle, and the guard saw them.**

"**So it was you! Come here you little rascals!" They laughed even more and ran fast away from the castle.**

**Raph and Melanie ran through a grass field quite away from the castle. The full moon was illuminating their path and the stars were shining peacefully in the sky. It was a beautiful night.**

"**You can't catch me!" Melanie said running and laughing.**

"**Are you sure?" Raph said jokefully reaching her. He threw himself towards her the last bit away from her, and caught her by the waist. She shouted laughing and fell down on the grass along with him. They both laughed like crazy. Melanie opened her eyed and stopped laughing, while her eyes widened.**

**Raph was on top of her. They looked at each other nervously as the silence fell upon them. Raph's expression changed quickly, and became more serious and was now looking deeply at her. He caressed her soft blond hair and pulled her up so they were one in front of each other, very close.**

**Melanie's heart started beating fast as ever. Raph was so breathtaking beautiful. He came closer and leaned down to reach her neck.**

**When he touched it with his warm lips, she felt her heart explode. Raph continued kissing her neck, which was soft and a bit cold too. He felt her skin covering with shivers of pleasure. She closed her eyes and took deep and silent breaths. She caressed delicately Raph's head with her hands trembling, since she was nervous, and leaned down a bit resting her head on his shoulder.**

**When he arrived at her shirt, he folded it down a bit, uncovering her shoulder a bit and continued towards the shoulder. Then, he stopped. They looked up and Melanie laid her forehead on Raph's. She hugged him and rested her head against his perfect chest.**

**Donnie and April were talking after they'd eaten a bit, and Donnie said:**

"**What do you say; shall we go back to the house? There's something I want to show you!" April nodded and they rose up, walking towards the house the Turtles, except for Leo and Julie, were sleeping in. They entered and went to Donnie's room, which was quite a mess with tools everywhere, and in the middle of the room, there was something big covered by a blanket. Donnie took it off. It was a Robot-suit.**

"**I've build it until the beginning of the party, but we need to work tonight if we want it finished for tomorrow!" April nodded with a smile and they started working together. It was very fun, since they talked a lot and April learned many new things. She got a little bit dirty on the shirt by mistake.**

"**Ops!" Donnie took a cloth and tried to clean it away.**

"**Hahaha! Stop! It's ticklish!"**

"**Oh, really?" He said with a jokefully evil voice. Then, he attacked her and started tickling her like crazy. In the end, they were both doing a tickling war, having a lot fun, laughing like morons.**

"**I've never laughed this much in my entire life!" April said with tears of laughter.**

"**Me either!" They looked at each other and bursted out in laughter again seeing their dumb faces. After a short while they finally stopped.**

"**Ok, let's go back to work now…" April smiled. But then, she noticed Donnie was staring at her. She turned towards him. They were very close to each other, and he was looking deeply in her eyes. April remained hypnotized by those brown and warm eyes. While he was looking at her, Donnie felt a strange and remote feeling, which he was sure he'd felt before. It was an enormous love that he couldn't contain anymore, as if he, in this moment, with April, felt more complete than ever. **

**After two minutes of complete silence, he couldn't stop himself anymore. Donnie leaned quickly down and kissed her intensely.**

**April was swept of an incontrollable, enormous and strong passion. Donnie dragged her closer to him and kissed her more ardently, while she dropped her tool and wrapped quickly her arms around his neck.**

**She had waited this kiss so much. Donnie continued kissing her, without stopping. How could he? He loved her too much. He wanted to keep her by his side forever. After a long while kissing, they broke apart quickly, breathing heavily. They looked at each other with big and surprised eyes.**

"**W…what was **_**that?**_**"**

"**I…I don't know…" They looked at each other again, and after a few seconds, they started kissing each other passionately again, landing on the floor.**

**Leo and Julie walked back to their house near the beach. It was a warm and beautiful night, and after the party, they decided to rest.**

"**Leo, won't you come inside?" Julie asked standing at the edge of the door.**

"**No, I wanted to swim in the water a little, you don't have to wait for me…" He said smiling lovingly. Julie smiled back and walked inside and went to their room. She laid tiredly down on their queen-size bed, sighing. She was a bit tired, but she had fun at the party, so she was happy too.**

**Julie turned towards the window and saw Leo standing in the water. The light of the full moon made his skin shine due to the water drops spread over him. The effect made him even more beautiful. Suddenly, a thought made her pale and worried. In the end, she decided to go out to him. She put a bikini on and walked out.**

**The fresh air of the night blew on her skin. Without hesitating, she walked in the water to Leo, who was looking at the majestic moon, which was fantastic tonight.**

"**It's splendid, isn't it?" Julie said.**

"**Yes…" Julie sighed, taking all the courage in her heart. She turned towards him.**

"**Leo…I…" He turned towards her too, to see her better.**

"**Yes?" Julie wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him with passion. Leo remained a bit surprised but kissed back caressing her cheek. Then, he noticed that the kisses were sad and a little bit desperate. He felt something was wrong.**

"**Hey…Julie…" He stopped, and Julie remained a little bit disappointed. "Are you alright? Is there something that worries you?" Julie sighed again and Leo looked sadly and concerned back at her. In the end, she spoke:**

"**It's just that…tomorrow we'll have the final battle with Jikan, which is surely one of the most difficult and dangerous battle we will ever face. So I was thinking: what if this will then be my last night alive? If this is the last night for me in the world, I want to spend it with you. Do you understand what I mean?" Leo looked at her with warm eyes and a beautiful and understanding smile.**

"**Of course…" He came closer and started kissing her again with passion, wrapping his arms around her neck. He dragged her closer to him, and Julie caressed his chest. Leo wrapped her back with his arms and caressed it gently. **

**Time passed, and no one of them noticed that midnight came, in a few words, the dawn of a new day…**

**Suddenly, a blue light wrapped Leo and Julie noticed how he was changing: his skin became softer and his face changed shape. When the light disappeared, Julie said surprised and joyfully:**

"**Leo! You're human!" He kissed her quickly and said softly:**

"**Perfect timing!" He took her in his arms bride style and walked out of the water and inside the house. They looked hypnotized at each other, knowing what was coming next. Leo entered the room and locked the door.**

**When they entered, Leo laid her slowly down on the bed. When he looked at her, he felt his whole body aching. He wanted her so bad that he couldn't contain himself anymore. It had passed so much time since they'd been together, and he had been sad for it. But now here they were, alone, with the moon watching over them and the light of the night illuminating the room. He kissed her again, laying now on top of her. Her body, her sweet scent delicately caressed his heart. Now, he would've love her with all his heart.**

**For Julie, the rest of the night was amazingly more real than the first time. Everything was much more intense, more real. She was happy that they could finally be together after all they had been through. Yes, she had suffered; she had been afraid and fought to the last breath. But when she felt the enormous passion of Leo's lips and the warmth of his body, every single suffering disappeared. His gentle breaths on her skin while he kissed her neck and his shivers of pleasure when she caressed his back were enough to give her back the happiness and the hope that joy still existed, and that it could still be reached.**

**Julie wanted this night to last forever. She didn't want to let him go, she didn't want to stop, because then they would both go back to that atrocious reality, which would've divide them again, making them wait what seemed an eternity before they could love each other again. **

**Julie felt Leo's heart beat faster. His body started trembling. He raised his hand, which was trembling too, and caressed delicately her cheek. They looked at each other for a moment, breathing a little bit heavily but with eyes filled with endless love. Then, his lips went back on hers. Julie closed her eyes, hoping that nothing of this would disappear too soon, that the sweet taste of Leo's lips wouldn't disappear at the unenviable sunrise. That Leo wouldn't stop kissing her, **_**loving**_** her, until the sun would rise.**

**The weak light of the sunrise came a little bit through the tightly drawn curtains, lighting the almost dark room a little.**

**Julie was laying down by Leo's side, resting her head on his naked, soft chest, while she was covered with the warm blanket. She had the slightly open. Leo was awake too and held one of his arms around her shoulder, breathing normally. She looked up and said:**

"**Leo?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**No dream lasts forever, does it?" He leaned down coming closer to her, and caressed her lips with his thumb.**

"**No, but I love you, and that lasts forever, doesn't it?" Julie laughed nodding, and Leo smiled back, kissing her.**

**Outside, a cock sang and announced that the sun had rose, and a new day was warming the fields and houses with its warm rays of hope.**

**A/N: This…chapter…FEELS OVERLOAD! I really loved writing this for you! (Proper said translate) I truly love this chapter to bits, I hope you liked it too! What do you think of it? It's so romantic…I can really be cheesy when I have to, I'm quite a romantic girl ^^ ;) hope you liked it! Answer to Turtle: Hi! I have a different plan with Raph and Melanie, I can't spoil much about their future since it continues this one, it will be as spoil the end, a little bit at least XD but Karai will have an important role in the story, you can count ont that! ;)**

**See you soon! **

**Hugs and Cookies, your,**

**-Sushi :D**


	21. Purification

**CHAPTER 20: PURIFICATION.**

**Suddenly, there were heavy and noisy steps outside the house.**

"**TONF! TONF! TONF!" Leo and Julie, who were deeply asleep at first, rose abruptly up, scared as heck.**

"**What on earth was **_**that**_**?" Julie asked shocked.**

"**I don't know, let's go and check!" They dressed up and ran out from the house. When they saw what was waiting for them, they remained completely speechless. There was an enormous Robot-suit in front of them and inside, there was…Donnie!**

"**Good morning! What do you think? I finished it tonight with April, it's my new suit! I will use it during the battle!" Julie sighed and rested her head on Leo's shoulder.**

"**We could've slept a little bit more…" Leo laughed softly and kissed her head.**

"**It's quite late, the others are surely waiting for us, let's go to the castle…" They went to the eating room of the castle, where everybody was gathered.**

"**Well good morning! You are quite late! What on earth were you up to last night?" Raph asked. Leo and Julie laughed nervously and said with a guilty voice:**

"**Nothing!"**

"**It's time to plan more exactly our tactic for the battle with Jikan…" Splinter said ending their conversation.**

"**Melanie and I will fight against Elody; we have some things to chat about…" Raph said. Donnie added:**

"**There will surely be a lot of shadow ninjas, April, Mikey, Miccie and I will kick the shit out of them with my Robot-suit!"**

"**And Julie and I will protect Miwa!" Leo said confidently.**

"**And I will face Jikan. Then it's decided!" Splinter said decided. They trained all day to keep in shape and to be ready when Jikan would come. But Miccie was a little bit worried about Jikan. After all, he was a kind man, if the shadow wasn't there, what would've happen to him? However things went he really wanted his friend back!**

**The night finally arrived, and it was 23.00 o'clock appeared and Jikan, Elody and an army of shadow ninjas came out of it.**

"**I see that you did accept the battle! Good, this fight will be very interesting! LET'S START!" In less than a second, the shadow ninjas attacked them without mercy. Elody tried to get to Miccie, but Raph and Melanie stopped her.**

"**Not so fast sweetheart!" Raph jumped to hit her, but she dodged his kick with her arms.**

"**Get out of my way!" She pushed him away and used her chains and quickly wrapped his sais and making him fall forward, in front of her. He made a fast flip and kicked her in face and threw her away with her own chains, towards Melanie.**

"**She's all yours!" He yelled. Melanie nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. She created a barrier which made Elody fly away again and hi the ground hard but she rose up and said viscously:**

"**So you call that a barrier? I'll show you what true power is!" She closed her eyes, creating a strong evil aura around herself and then threw a shock wave which hit them both, making them fly against a big rock. **

**Elody ran towards Miccie. She reached him and started fighting against him.**

"**Why did you pass to their side? Jikan trusted you!"**

"**You don't understand! What you are doing is wrong! I don't want to go back to him; he's not what he used to be! Don't you want to stop too?"**

"**I've been created to serve him! I will never be free, don't you get that? I will serve him forever!" She punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground, but he stood up again.**

"**Then, I'll set you free! I'm doing this because you're a dear friend to me!" He said with a teary voice.**

"**What d…" Miccie scratched her quickly and terribly on the throat, with blood running down to her chest. Elody remained still for some second, and then she breathed out:**

"**Miccie…" She turned into dust and blew away with the wind. Miccie was crying, with tears flowing down his small cheeks.**

"**Goodbye my friend, I'll surely see you soon…"**

**Meanwhile, Splinter was fighting Jikan with much stealth and ability.**

"**You're pretty good, old man!" Splinter dodged an attack from his sword.**

"**You're not that bad too! Miccie had told me that you once were kind and pure hearted! Why did you let the darkness control your soul?"**

"**Miccie didn't understand a shit! I just wanted to be accepted by people!" He threw a black sphere from his hand and hit Splinter in stomach.**

"**And you will become it by destroying worlds and civilizations?"**

"**Power makes people fall on their knees and makes you respected and feared! It's a lesson everyone learns someday, old man!" He took him up and kicked him, smashing him on the ground. Donnie saw it and shouted:**

"**Master! No!" He threw an electric ray with his cannon in the suit and hit Jikan on the arm. He screamed in pain and dropped Splinter down.**

"**You stupid and vicious scum…I'll kill you!" He dragged Donnie in his hand thanks to his powers.**

"**Donnie!" April shouted desperately, and tried to interfere.**

"**In fact…the only one who's stupid here is you!" He threw an electric and powerful sphere into his chest and spread electric shock waves all over Jikan's body, and Jikan screamed while dropping Donnie too.**

**The evil man giggled, staggering a bit.**

"**Fools...I haven't played my secret card yet…" He snapped his fingers, and in less than a second, Miwa appeared in his hand.**

"**MIWA!" Leo and Julie were blocked by some shadows.**

"**I never thought I would've to use this technique, but nevermind, now I'll absorb you all! EVERLASTING NIGHT, ABSORB!" An enormous and dark wave appeared and swept on everybody except for Jikan.**

"**LEO! What will happen now? Will we die?" Leo looked at Julie with teary eyes, and answered:**

"**Don't be afraid, be brave…" She looked at him with sad and worried eyes, but couldn't say anything more. The wave swept over them too. Julie yelled desperate, with tears in her eyes, trying to reach Leo's hand:**

"**NOOOOOO! LEOOO!" Then, everything went completely black. She could either see or feel anything. It was all over.**

**She opened her eyes again. What was this warmth? Was she in heaven? Julie rose up and looked around. She was in a completely white room. Then, she heard a familiar voice:**

"**Julie…it's a pleasure to see you again…" She turned around and saw the goddess Tsuki in front of her.**

"**Goddess Tsuki! What place is this?"**

"**You're between life and death; you're still alive…kind of. You're kept alive by a very strong soul.**

"**But how can I still be alive? I should be dead by now. In fact, I prefer to be. Now, my family is gone, dead. I saw it with my own eyes, I saw Leo being absorbed. Miwa is gone too. If I can, I would like to reach them. I don't have a reason to live anymore." Tsuki smiled.**

"**Are you sure? You're wrong; Leo, Miwa and the others are still alive, just like you. In fact, Miwa herself is keeping you alive. She's right now inside of Jikan to purify him, just like the prophecy says. The prophecy is about this battle, and after all, I think you want to take care of the new life you carry inside you…" Julie gasped and remained speechless.**

"**Does it mean that….I'm…I'm pregnant? Again?" Tsuki. Julie felt an undescrivible joy in her whole heart and soul. So they were all alive…now she felt happy again, she had hope in her heart now.**

"**Then…yes Tsuki, I want to live!" Tsuki smiled warmly again and said:**

"**Good luck then, see you soon!" A warm light wrapped Julie and she disappeared.**

**Miwa woke up a little bit dizzy. Where was she? She knew she'd been absorbed by Jikan, so this was surely the inside of his soul…but why did she feel…older? Miwa looked at her hands. She was actually older! She wasn't a baby anymore, but a nine year old girl! Maybe it was because of her powers…she looked around, seeing that everything around her was white as snow. Then, she saw in the middle of the space, a young boy with brown hair and clothes and pale skin, with his face hidden in his knees.**

"**Ehm…excuse me, but are you Jikan?"**

"**Yes…" He said turning towards her. "What do you want from me?" Miwa thought silently for some seconds, and then exclaimed:**

"**But if the 'true', goodhearted Jikan is here, then the Jikan which is in control of your body is the evil side of you controlled by the shadow?"**

"**Exactly. The shadow locked up the good me here and took control of my evil side, using it instead of my good part, and took control of my body that way. I've been a real idiot. I thought he could give me what I desire most in the world: friends. He said that with his power, I could have everything I wished. But it wasn't true, I lost all the things I loved instead, my childhood friend too! I'm so sorry for what I have done, but I felt so alone…"**

"**But you had Miccie! He has always helped you! You'll see, you'll get many friends if you come out of here with me!"**

"**You don't know how it feels! You've been desired and loved! You have a family and true friends! But I...I have no one…" Miwa smiled sweetly.**

"**But you have someone, you have me!" Jikan looked at her with big and teary eyes.**

"**I'm sure that the others will forgive you, they'll understand how much you've suffered! You'll have many friends! Come with me!" She stretched out her hand towards him.**

"**What are you afraid of? You're not alone!" Jikan nodded. He trusted her. This girl was so sweet and gentle…**

**He took her hand, and instantly a bright light wrapped them both and took them away. Jikan felt reborn, as if his soul was purified from every single sad and evil thing. It was an amazing feeling…**

**Julie opened her eyed. She was on the ground, at the lake, and she wasn't alone. All the others were at her side, alive. They all stood up and hugged each other happily. And Jikan wasn't the only one in front of them now, there were two people:**

**There was a young boy with pale skin and brown hair and clothes was on the ground too, and was trying to stand up. Not far away from him, there was a shadow-like creature who was crawling on the ground in pain. When Julie looked up, she saw a small light sphere flying down to her, and landed in her arms. When it disappeared, Miwa was gently sleeping in her arms. Leo hugged her tightly.**

"**You're both safe…" She smiled and said:**

"**Miwa has saved us! She has purified Jikan's soul. In fact, the shadow who controlled his soul and body is still alive and has to be stopped!" Leo nodded, and the shadow stood up.**

"**As you all see I'm still here! You will never defeat me!"**

"**That's what you think!" Jikan tried to attack him with punches, but the shadow dodged without any difficulties and laughed.**

"**You're just a weak insect!" He punched Jikan hard in the stomach and kicked him. Jikan fell to the ground, and could barely breathe. The shadow raised his fist to give him a deadly attack, and whispered:**

"**Die…" But Donnie interfered:**

"**Leave him alone!" He jumped and hit the shadow on the head, making him fall to the ground. Donnie stretched his hand out to Jikan, smiling.**

"**Let me help you!" Jikan remained a little bit surprised but happy for that gesture. Then, Miwa was right…**

"**You damn bastard…how dare you…I should've killed you that time, but I'll do it now! I'll take your whole life energy, to the last drop!"**

"**NOOO!" April shouted, running towards them. But the shadow took Donnie by the throat and quickly absorbed his life energy, while the purple clad turtle was screaming in a horrible pain. In the end, he passed out, and the shadow threw him in the ice cold lake. **

"**DONNIEEEE!" April ran and jumped down in the dark waters. The others were stopped by interfering by the shadow army. The shadow threw a dark poison sphere into the water and giggle evilly:**

"**Let's see if she will survive my deadly poison!" **

**April swam towards Donnie, who was falling silently and heavily towards the bottom of the lake. She had to reach him as soon as possible! But why did she feel so tired already? Why did she felt like suffocating like this? It felt like every movement she made was going to kill her. But April didn't care, she couldn't die now. She had to be strong.**

**April wanted him back by her side at any cost. She wanted to live every instant of her life with him. She had always wanted that, no matter what the others said. Her life had never been normal, because something was missing, ****Donnie**** was missing. He had always been there for her and had always been strong for her. He was ready to do anything everyday just to see her smile.**

**Now it was her turn to be strong. It was her turn to show her true strength and save him.**

"**Donnie…" She thought. "You've always risked your life for me, without thinking about yourself. Now, I'll give you my life, I want you to live, that you can everyday make your family's life as amazing as you made my life. I'll give you my light, because you have to live. You have many happy things in life in front of you, a joyful future with us together. It doesn't matter what will happen, if you'll get back your memory back or not. I'll do whatever it takes to reach you." In fact, April had almost reached him, even if she had almost no force in her body left.**

"**I want to be your strength; I want to be the one thing that makes you live…" She stretched out her arm and hand to take the belt on his chest which held his staff.**

"**I love you, I'll love you forever with all my heart…please…come back…to me!" She took the belt and dragged him closer to her and kissed him softly with all the strength she had left in her body. A tear felled down her cheek.**

**In that exact moment of the kiss, an enormous and very powerful light came out of her heart and started shining. Donnie felt an immense warmth. He slowly opened his eyes.**

"**April?" He thought in his head. Immediately, the light wrapped them both in a sphere and flew out of the water. He felt reborn. What was happening? Then, another thing swept him. A soft wave…a long flashback…which wrapped his heart, warming it gently…**

**Then, the sphere reached the surface, shining bright as ever.**

**A/N: Hi guys! This was the first part of the battle! Hope you liked it this far! Can't wait to translate and publish what will be next! Thanks for all your reviews about chapter 19, they made me soo happy! :DD Thank you :) So stay tuned!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your,**

**-Sushi :D**


	22. The Showdown

**CHAPT ER 21: THE SHOWDOWN.**

**April slowly opened her eyes. Someone was holding her in his arms…she opened them completely.**

"**Donnie? You're alive!" She said with tears in her eyes. He nodded with a warm smile.**

"**Yes, and you know what? My memory is back. I remember everything. I knew it would be thanks to you. I love you…" She smiled filled with joy. They kissed with love and happiness. It was the best day of April's life. The sphere disappeared, letting them land on the ground. The others were very happy too, and Mikey ran and hugged his tall brother.**

"**I'm so glad you remember me now!" He said sweetly, and Donnie hugged him tightly. Meanwhile, the shadow was screaming in pain with white stains on his body after the sphere's light.**

"**It can't be! He can't remember everything even after I've absorbed his memory!"**

"**It's the power of love, something that you'll never understand the meaning of! It's something that unite us and makes us all stronger, and makes us live. And now we'll defeat you with its power!" Leo said decided. The shadow ran away in fear.**

"**We must go after him!" Raph said. Julie and April tried to follow them, but Leo stopped them.**

"**It's best for you to stay here and protect Miwa. It's very dangerous too for you. Melanie will come since she's the only one who can defeat him completely." The other turtles and Melanie ran after the shadow. Leo turned to run too, but stopped and ran back to Julie.**

"**Take her a sec…" She said to April, lending her Miwa. When they were one in front of each other, Leo took Julie's hands.**

"**Julie…if this is the last time I'll ever see you, I wanted to say that…being with you has been the biggest and most beautiful adventure of my whole life. Whatever will happen, I'll never leave you, and I'll always be in your heart. I love you…" Julie had teary eyes. He smiled, and said softly:**

"**Don't cry…" He pulled her delicately closer to him and kissed her with love. Tears started flowing down Julie's cheeks.**

"**Leo…" He let her go and ran to the others. Julie wanted to stop him, but she knew this was his destiny. His and his brothers.**

**The shadow had stopped some meters away.**

"**Face us, you coward!" Raph said, and jumped kicking the shadow in the stomach. Immediately and strange enough, Jikan screamed in pain covering his stomach with his hands. The shadow laughed and let Raph hit him, while Jikan continued screaming in pain.**

"**What's with him?" Donnie asked concerned. The shadow laughed again.**

"**Our bodies has been connected for such a long time that a small connection is still there. If I get hurt, Jikan will too, so if I die, he'll die too!" Raph remained confused. What would he do now? The shadow kicked him and then punched and kicked him several times.**

"**Guys!" Raph yelled. The others tried to interfere and help him, but the Shadow swept them away with energy waves and they couldn't hit him, since they could hurt Jikan too. Melanie looked at all this with worried and scared eyes. What could she do? There wasn't a way to defeat him. Or maybe there was?**

"**You have to use the power that's in you…" She turned around and saw the Goddess Tsuki, glowing in a white light.**

"**Hi princess, I'm Tsuki, the goddess of the moon and the future. You are strong, princess. You have the light inside of you. This light can purify anything. Don't worry for what will happen. The destiny of all of you has already been written, for Jikan too. Now transform, the moment has come to end this battle!"**

"**You're right; I'll do what I have to!" Melanie transformed in her princess form, with the wings and white dress.**

"**Guys! Come by my side!" They all went to her, standing by her side.**

"**Shadow! You've used an innocent creature to disintegrate planets and civilizations like you did with my home. But now we'll stop you forever! The love will triumph over you, because it's stronger than darkness. We'll always be strong together; it's a bond that evil forces will ****never**** break! So…"**

**Everybody activated their chi and took each other's hands to give Melanie strength and power. Melanie could feel their power coming inside her heart, flowing inside her. They were strong together.**

"**Disappear forever, in the name of the light!" She stretched out her hands and created a majestic and powerful ray, which swept and hit the shadow right in his body. Tsuki said to Jikan:**

"**Don't worry, you're protected by my shield, you won't die." Jikan nodded, and observed the shadow, who was screaming in pain while it was slowly dissolving and those who were fighting. He realized, no, he already ****knew****, that all this was his fault. If he hadn't been so weak, and had trusted people more, nothing of this would've happened. He had to remedy for what he had done, and fulfill his destiny. He knew what he had to do, he was ready.**

"**Goddess…take off your shield. I have to do what I have to, you know what I mean right?" Tsuki nodded and did as he said. Jikan ran and jumped in front of the ray. It hurt very much, but he was peaceful in his heart.**

"**JIKAN! What are you doing?" Raph yelled.**

"**Don't worry about me; this is my way to make up for my mistakes. Goodbye my friends thank you for showing my true love and kindness. I'm grateful for that. Goodbye…"**

**Miccie looked at his beloved friend with teary eyes. Jikan was born alone and would've died alone. But Miccie couldn't just leave him like that, Jikan had repented after all, and Miccie had always liked him, he would never leave him to a lonely destiny like that.**

**He ran and jumped into the ray.**

"**Miccie! Get away from there! You'll get killed!" Jikan shouted. Miccie looked at him with tears in his eyes.**

"**We'll be friends to the end, right?" Jikan cried too.**

"**Thank you…" When Mikey saw him in the ray, he shouted:**

"**Miccie!" He smiled at him and said:**

"**Thank you for everything Mikey. You've been a dear and precious friend to me. I'll always remember you, forever. Thank you and goodbye…" Mikey had tears streaming down his cheeks, shocked and sad.**

**In the end, there was a big explosion of light, and everyone was swept away by it. Melanie landed on the cold ground. When she opened her eyes again, she looked around, but it was difficult to see anything since there was a big fog of dust and sand.**

"**RAPH! RAPH WERE ARE YOU?" Suddenly, she saw a shadow between the fog. The shadow came out of it**

"**My gosh, that was a hell of a blow! I thought I was going to die…" When he saw Melanie, his eyes sparkled. She was still alive! Melanie's heart filled with joy seeing Raph still standing on his feet. It was an enormous joy, which she couldn't contain anymore. **

**They ran towards each other to reach each other. When they finally were one in front of another, they hugged tightly, with the heart beating hard as a hammer in their chest.**

**After the hug, they looked hypnotized and impatiently at each other for a moment, filled with waiting and excitement. In the end, they kissed with an overwhelming passion. They had both waited for this moment for so long. The bond that united them was deep and strong, and it would never be broken.**

**They hugged each other again. Then, Raph whispered:**

"**Melanie, I have to tell you something important…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I love you. I love you so much, since the first time I've seen you…"**

"**I love you too Raph, I'm so happy to hear you say that…but why didn't you tell me earlier?"**

"**Because I was afraid to love, but you opened my eyes. Now, I'm not afraid anymore…"**

"**Then kiss me again!" They laughed and kissed again.**

**Meanwhile, Leo ran to Julie, hugging her tightly.**

"**Leo…"**

"**It's all over my love…" He whispered joyfully. Now they could finally be together, without any darkness in their future.**

"**I have to tell you something important…" Julie said with a radiant smile and excited voice.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Well…Tsuki told me something important…" Leo nodded.'**

"**That…well, I think the future will be much more beautiful than before, now that we have another life to take care of…" Leo's eyes widened and said after some seconds of silence:**

"**Do you mean that you're pregnant? Again?"**

"**Yes!" Leo laughed happily and hugged her tightly, kissing her with love.**

"**I can't wait for our baby to be born!" **

"**Me either! And…if it's a boy, can we call him Raffaele?" Leo nodded and smiled.**

**Mikey had remained still, staring at the horizon with sad and empty eyes. Jikan and Miccie were gone now. Splinter walked to him.**

"**Michelangelo…Miccie has done his choice. After all, he's always been loyal to the good Jikan; he would've never left him alone…"**

"**I know…"**

"**Then don't be sad! You have such a bright in front of you now, with surely many new friendships, right?"**

"**You're right Sensei!" Mikey hugged him tightly.**

"**I love you so much Daddy!" Splinter chuckled and caressed his head.**

"**I love you too, my dear son…"**

**A/N: So this was the final battle! Did you like it? I hope so ^^ now, there will be ****2 chapters to go,**** I repeat: ****2 chapters**** and the story will be over! OMG! I can't believe it! But let's not be sad! There are two amazing and cute chapters left to translate and enjoy, so see you soon folks!**

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

-Sushi :D


	23. A Happy Ending

**CHAPTER 22: A HAPPY ENDING.**

**That night, the Ninja Tribunal made an enormous and pompous party for the Turtle's victory, and everyone was invited. The dance hall was beautifully decorated in gold with amazing candleholder, big windows with a breathtaking panorama and fantastic music.**

**Everyone was there to dance and have fun. But April hadn't arrived yet, she'd prepared herself the whole evening.**

"**Guys, have you seen April? I need to talk to her." Donnie asked his brothers. They were close to answer, but when they looked towards the long stairs; they dropped their jaw in amazement.**

"**What's with you?" Donnie looked in their direction and remained completely speechless.**

**April was walking down the stairs, dressed Belle-style and with her hair curled up, beautiful as ever. She walked down to Donnie.**

"**You're so beautiful…" He whispered.**

"**Thank you! Shall we dance?" Donnie nodded and took her soft hand, guiding her to the dance floor. There was a slow and romantic dance moment for the couples, and they danced slowly in rhythm to the music, very close to each other. After some minutes, Donnie whispered:**

"**You know what April? This whole thing about memories has taught me something very important, vital. The life can really be unpredictable. It can always play you a joke, when you least expect it, and make unexpected things happen. But you are the gift life gave to me. Every second with you is precious, and that's why I want to live all these moments together with you until the end. So…I wanted to ask you something very important…"**

"**Yes?" April whispered. She had listened to every word with her heart hammering in her chest.**

"**Would you…marry me?" April's heart exploded and her eyes widened, becoming teary.**

"**What…did you just say?"**

"**Marry me April O'Neil…marry me and live the rest of your life, your future, with me…" She laughed and said:**

"**Yes Donatello…I want to merry you, I want to live with you forever…" Donnie smiled warmly and sweetly, hugging her tightly.**

**Julie walked out to have some fresh air. She looked at the splendid stars in the sky, which were so close that night that someone could stretch his hand and touch them. Four years had passed since she'd met the Turtles. She had passed both joyful and sad moments with them, and she knew she could always trust the four Turtles who had changed her life. She was so happy now, because her life was complete.**

"**Julie! Are you alright?" It was Leo, who had reached her out. Julie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.**

"**I'm good, how are you?"**

"**I'm good too." He saw she had a dreaming but happy look on her face.**

"**What are you thinking about?" She chuckled softly and kissed him delicately, and said:**

"**I was thinking…that I'm happy to have met you!" Leo smiled.**

"**I am too, I'm very happy to have met you; my life would be nothing without you." Julie rested her head on his shoulder again, and together, they looked at the beautiful and shining moon, which that night, seemed to smile at them, and at their future.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am again! :3 I just wanted to remind you ****THI IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE FIC, THERE IS ONE LEFT! ****I'm not angry, I'm just pointing it out so you guys won't miss the end! XDD Oh…I can't believe there is just one freaking chapter left…oh well, I want to spare the speech to the last A/N, so see you next chapter darlings! And hope you liked this one :33**

**Hugs and Cookies, your,**

**-Sushi :D**


	24. Final Chapter: A Future, A new Adventure

**FINAL CHAPTER: A FUTURE, A NEW ADVENTURE.**

"**You won't catch me!" A 12 year old girl with brown wavy hair and sparkling, chestnut brown eyes shouted running through the living room of the lair.**

"**Oh I will!" Raph said jokefully, catching her by the waist and span her around and around, and then made her land on the sofa tickling her.**

"**HAHAHAHA! Stop!" She laughed joyfully.**

"**Tsk…you're 12 years old and you still do games for five year olds?" A tall and thin boy said, while he was doing math homework. He had black messy hair and big, chocolate brown eyes and black nerdy glasses.**

"**Well you should enjoy life a little bit more Daniel, you're 10 and you study like crazy!" The smart little boy looked irritated at her and sighed rolling his eyes.**

"**You are so childish…" There was a 'pling!' from the computer, and Raph literally jumped fast as a horse to it to check his mail inbox.**

"**A new mail?" Julie asked walking out of the kitchen after cooking, along with April.**

"**Yes! From Melanie!" Raph said with brilliant eyes. Julie remembered well that night 12 years ago. After the victory party, the Ninja Tribunal had gathered them in The Lap of The Gods for some important information.**

"**A while ago, we stopped Leo's transformation so you won't get distracted from your mission…" Chikara started,**

"**WHAT?!" Julie exclaimed.**

"**But, yesterday night, we felt that the spell suddenly broke. Your love was so strong…and we've decided that both Leo and Donnie will from now on be able to transform to humans and back to Turtles whenever they want!"**

**That news had made Julie and April very happy and thanks to this, the two new Hamato families had grown: Julie had two new kids: Raffaele and Chiara, while April had four: Daniel, the twins Casey and Jimmy and finally little Shadow. But that night, there was a bad news for Raph too:**

"**Melanie, as a princess you have enormous powers, which can bring your planet back to life. And as its queen you have an important task: build it up again and rein it."**

"**Does this mean that I will not live on earth?"**

"**Exactly." Raph became furious.**

"**Wait a sec, what the f…" Melanie stopped him.**

"**Raph stop! In fact I had already thought that I might had to go back to Hikarishi…and I understood that I can't be egoistic and only think about myself when I can save millions of people. So…I will go." Raph couldn't believe what he was hearing.**

"**Melanie…what will happen to us?" She looked sadly at him.**

"**Listen…I have a task, but that doesn't mean that we have to part completely! We can stay in touch…and I'll come and visit…" Her voice started trembling.**

"**And then…I'll never stop loving you! We…we all have to do sacrifices in life…I know we'll meet again! Right?" He had teary eyes.**

"**Melanie…I…" She dragged him close to her and kissed him, with tears flowing down her cheeks.**

"**You'll always be my love, no matter what will happen!..." She ran out of the hall, and left the next day.**

**But now, Raph seemed his normal self, and Melanie came and visited at least once a month and they kept very much in touch through mails and phone calls, and Raph loved her as much as before. Chiara came out of the kitchen with her apron dirty of food.**

"**I'm glad to see uncle so happy!"**

"**Me too!" Julie smiled.**

"**Casey, Jimmy! Get away from that PlayStation and Mikey, be a good rolemodel for them!" April said tiredly to Casey and Jimmy, who were playing at Justice Kart with their uncle.**

"**But Mooom! We're almost done; it's the last round of the race!" Casey said whining.**

"**Yeah, let us finish!" Mikey said moving fast the buttons on the control concentrated. **

"**Guuuys! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Raffaele said, drawing a masterpiece on the floor some meters away. April sighed and said to Julie:**

"**Shadow is training with Splinter, isn't she?"**

"**Yep! I can call her if you want, Donnie will soon be here…along with Leo!" April laughed.**

"**I think she'll notice it by her own, that child has a fantastic hearing!" Julie laughed too and helped her set the table. The Turtles had now got a job from the Ninja Tribunal: they got paid to protect the Ninja Tribunal's Castle and areas when monsters attacked. Thanks to this, they could maintain their families.**

**Shadow was sitting in the dojo meditating with Splinter. Even if she was only 8 years old, she already had the natural gifts of a true ninja, so her grandpa decided to train her from a tender age, and she was very happy about it. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice coming from outside:**

"**We're home!" Donnie shouted.**

"**Pardon me Grandpa, I have to go!" Splinter smile and rose up to welcome his sons, while Shadow ran to her father.**

"**DAD!" All four of Donnie's children ran in his arms.**

"**My sweeties!" He hugged them tightly. "Are you alright?" They all nodded with radiant smiles. Miwa, Raffaele and Chiara hugged their father lovingly.**

"**Daddy, I've done a pretty drawing I can show you later!" Raffaele said excited.**

"**Of course!" He hugged them again.**

"**Hi my love…" Julie said coming closer. They kissed with a jokefull 'bleaaah!" From the kids, who covered their eyes laughing. Everyone laughed and then ate all together and talked about what they'd done during the day.**

**Later, at 05.30 in the morning, Julie couldn't sleep anymore, so she walked out on the roof to take some fresh air.**

**She looked at the yellow-blue sky, and thought about things. Many years had passed, and everything had gone well. Now the whole Hamato family was living happily and serene. The most amazing thing was that she could never thought about a better life. And all thanks to that comic book she found in the attic 15 years ago.**

"**You cannot sleep?" She turned around. It was Leo, who walked towards her. "It's a splendid sunrise…"**

"**Yes…" She smiled. They looked at the sky silently for some minutes as the sun was rising, and then Leo said:**

"**Shall we go inside?" Julie nodded and hand in hand, they looked one last time at the sky and the rising sun. She thought that everything had gone exactly as in fairy tales. Everyone had got their happily ever after. Surely, she got hers.**

**THE END!**

**THE LAST A/N: Hi folks! So…this is the end! Oh…time has gone so freaking fast it's scary! You know, it's been a year since I first wrote TMNT Next Dimension in Italian, in my notebook. Back then, I thought I would never be able to publish my work anywhere since I knew it was illegal. So I kept writing the story and the other books reading them for my sisters. And finally six months ago, I got to know that it was legal publish them online, so I did it: I translated my first fic to English here and Quotev for my friend and on . At first, I thought my fics would just get lost in the stream, and that no one would read it since there were so many other much better fics. But then, people actually started liking my stories, I got true fans who read and supported my story and gave it so much positive feedback I honestly never thought I could get, and I'm not kidding.**

**If my saga has gone this far, if I've continued publish them in English, it's thanks to each and every single of you readers and visitors. Without you, this saga wouldn't even be online. I honestly so, so so sooo happy and lucky to have such sweet and sincere fans, seriously, I am. I'm thankful for to all of you for reading and enjoying my stories as much as you did. I don't care if you've just read this story, or started reading at Nightfall or has followed me form the very beginning, I'm so thankful to all of you, old and new fans. I'll never, ever forget you ^^ :,D You are the best fans a writer could ever wish to have, thanks so much for all your support, tips and reviews! :DD**

**But now, I want to hear from you: Which was your favorite story of all four or of them you've read so far? Your fav chapter? Fav OC?**

**What would you like to see in my maybe 5****th**** fanfic? More lovey-dovey, more action or blood, more from a certain pair in the story? And what was your fav pair? What should I do better (A goal to myself: You must better your grammar Sushi! XD) all this feedback is very important to me, to bring you another amazing story in the future, so if you can, answer some of the questions if you want XD**

**Again, thank you very very much, see you soon in another story! :D 3**

**Hugs and Cookies. Yours forever,**

**-Sushi :D**


End file.
